Baby Blues
by Knightwood
Summary: Tommy and Kira are expecting their first child,but what sort of drama will family life throw up for these farfromtypical parents?
1. Morning Sickness is Hell!

Just a little Kirommy fanfic to catch up with everyone's favourite couple. I've got to admit that this one is still only just coming together in my head at the minute, so it may take a little longer than usual. All comments and reviews are welcome, (even criticisms, I could do with any ideas on improvements.)

**Rating: T – **Mild language, themes and violence

**Legal: **Usual story, I do not own Power Rangers or the associated rights, characters, names, places, events etc. This story is to be considered non-canon, and with the exception of anything covered by the rights as above, all characters, names, events etc. are to be considered purely the creation of the author.

Again, I'd prefer if the stories were read in order, (Fateful Homecoming, First Christmas, Race to the Aisle) but just in case, here's a five-minute run-down of what's happened up until now.

Three years after leaving Reefside for New York, Kira, still struggling to begin her career, returns for a visit and is involved in a tragic car accident in which both her parents are killed. Tommy takes her in during the run-up to the memorial service, however, during this time both experience painful reminders of old wounds left by the feelings they had for each other, but never revealed. Hayley, in whom both had confided years ago, picks up on subtle cues that those feelings are still strong, and through her intervention, they are finally able to confess how they've always felt about each other.

Kira is offered a record contract by Barry Goldstein, a unique and flamboyant record producer from Las Vegas, and both decide to move to Sin City, where Tommy, feeling enough time they could have been together has been wasted, proposes and Kira accepts. Kira released her first album across the Christmas holidays to unprecedented fanfare thanks to Barry's aggressive marketing.

A few months later, despite a multitude of dramas including Tommy injuring himself during a drunken bachelor party and Kira being spiked by a would-be rapist, they eventually make it to the altar and finally marry. One year on, Kira decides to re-sign with Barry instead of signing a more lucrative contract with another label on the condition that she can do some of her recording at home, and a reduce her touring schedule. When Tommy asks why, she gives him the best news of his life. They're going to start a family!

**Baby Blues**

"Come on little guy." Tommy called to his son, Frank as he watched from the side of the pool. "Come to Daddy!"

Little Frank thrashed feverishly in the pool, bobbing up and down like a demented fishing float. Tommy kneeled at the edge, his arms open to lift the little boy out of the water. His eyes shone with pride as Frank drove himself onward through the water with the determination of a pit-bull, arriving at the poolside and reaching for his father's outstretched arms.

"Hey, little guy, you did great!" He yelled, hoisting his son into his arms and holding him to his chest. "I told you that you could do it if you tried! I'm so proud of you."

Frank threw his little arms around Tommy's neck, squeezing tightly. "Daddy, can I get some ice cream?" He asked his little voice hopeful.

"I don't know mommy's just put the lunch on, so I don't know if she'd be too happy about that." He replied, but looking into Frank's little face, he knew it was pointless to try and resist. He was a soft touch when it came to his son. "Okay, you can have some, but only a little, and only if you don't tell Mommy."

"Tell Mommy what?" Kira asked, coming out to the pool to greet them.

"Daddy said I could have some ice cream." Frank informed her. Kira just chuckled and looked at Tommy with that expression that said, 'I knew something like this would happen.'

"What did I say to you about being a tattle-tale?" Tommy asked him. "He did great though." Tommy addressed Kira. "He deserves a little something.

"Okay, I'll get you some ice cream after lunch." Kira told her son, stroking his wet, black hair. "Anyway, dry off and come inside you two, lunch will be ready shortly."

As Tommy began to make his way back to the house, the loud, shrill chirp of his radio alarm clock pulled the image away. "Damn," he grumbled as the dream faded, "not yet, just another few minutes!" But it was too late.

Back in the real world, Tommy woke up finding the other side of his bed empty. Kira had been home from her latest trip for a while now, and he was getting used to waking up with her in his arms. One of the things he always loved was the fact that she was a late riser. He always thought she looked so beautiful when she slept. She just looked so peaceful. Her habit of waking up late meant he usually got the chance to just lie and hold her, watching her sleep before she finally got up. But for some reason, she had gotten out of bed first.

Pulling on a bathrobe, he made his way through to the kitchen, finding her doubled over the sink, heaving powerfully. Now it made sense, Jason had warned him to be ready for the joys of morning sickness.

"Good morning Kira." He said stroking her back soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't you even talk to meeeauauuarghhhh." She forced out as she continued to vomit. "You did this to me you bas…huaaarghhh!"

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." He joked, gently pulling her hair back. Kira shot him an evil glare with her slightly reddened eyes that informed him he needed to tread carefully if he didn't want a seriously unhappy mommy-to-be beating on him.

"Trini warned you to expect this." He reminded her. He figured it must have been pretty harsh. She had gotten away with it so far, but at six weeks he knew she was probably about due her first bout. Obviously she didn't take kindly to the little cherub inflicting this suffering on her.

Rinsing her face and taking a few sips of water, she turned to face him, looking more than a little miserable. "Well warning me is one thing, preparing me is quite another." She groaned. "Why don't you try spending the first 15 minutes of the day throwing up and see how you feel?"

"Well you look beautiful." He complimented her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't really feel beautiful." She replied, holding him close. Tommy couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She always knew about pregnancy and what was involved, but obviously she was finding the practical side of the whole process hard going. She had been lucky so far, but this was the first real downside she had experienced and clearly she hadn't been ready for exactly how lousy it would feel.

"Well you are." Tommy reiterated, kissing her deeply. The sensation was not especially pleasant, but he did it to make Kira feel better. He knew he could grab a coffee or some mints on the way to the school. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Smoothie?" She requested weakly.

"Why did I bother asking?" He replied, making his way to the fridge to collect fruit. Kira had read somewhere that fruit was good for expectant mothers, and had taken the advice a little too much to heart. She had already burned out one blender with her obsession for those blended fruit drinks.

"Is there any word from Barry on the house sale?" Tommy asked.

"He said we should know by this morning." She answered, moving through to the living room and sitting down, cradling her belly. She hadn't really begun to show yet, but she had convinced herself that she was getting bigger, and continually held her abdomen in the hope of feeling anything moving. No amount of reassurance from Tommy or their doctor could convince her that she wouldn't feel anything for a good while yet. "Tommy, could you get me some dry crackers and some ginger on your way home from work?"

"No problem honey." He yelled over the racket of the blender. "Was it really that bad?"

"Let's just say the next ten weeks are going to be real fun." She commented, nestling comfortably into the cushions. She was a little shaken by this morning. She thought she was strong. She thought she could cope with just about anything by now. She had already been a Ranger, defeated Mezagog, got her powers back, lost her parents, survived the wedding and yet here she was, flattened by a little morning sickness? How was she going to cope with everything else? The back pains? The rampaging hormones? The contractions? The birth! Oh god the birth! If this was how she felt now, how did she expect to cope with the actual birth? What kind of mother could she possibly be?

Tommy arrived in the living room to find Kira crying pathetically on the couch. "I can't cope!" She sobbed as Tommy held her close. "What kind of a mother gets knocked on her butt by a little sickness? How will I deal with a baby?"

"Hey, calm down." Tommy whispered to her, rocking her gently. "Don't get like this, it's natural. All women go through this." Jason and Trini had kept them well warned as to what to expect. Little Austin had given Trini a hell of a time, and they wanted to pass on the wisdom of that experience. Jason had warned him Trini had moments like this all the time before giving birth. "It's only natural to be scared."

"But if I can't cope now…"

"It's only a phase." Tommy breathed. "Surely you feel a bit better now?"

Thinking about it, she did. Sure, it hadn't been fun, but the nausea passed. "I really wish I could've talked with Mom about this stuff." She replied, pulling herself away a little, trying to get her composure back. "It's not the kind of thing we ever got round to discussing. It just never came up. It was never exactly an issue!"

"I know you wish they were here." Tommy answered her, retrieving her smoothie and handing it to her. "Hell, I wish my folks were around. I'm pretty much sailing blind here too."

The moment was interrupted as the doorbell sounded. A look of horror flashed across Kira's face.

"Oh god, that's probably Barry!" She yelled, moving quickly to the bathroom. "He can't see me like this! Keep him busy till I sort myself out."

Shaking his head with a little laugh, he answered the door to find that Barry was indeed standing on their doorstep. "Lovely morning Tommy." He commented stepping inside. "Where's Kira?"

"Just getting washed up?" He answered.

"How's the little bundle coming along?" He asked, sitting on the couch. "Everything still coming along OK?"

"He's making his presence felt." Tommy replied with a small laugh. "Kira's had a pretty rough morning. She had her first bout of morning sickness."

"Ooh, never nice." Barry commented with a pained look on his face. "I remember when my sister had her first little boy I swear she was tortured by the little horror."

"Hi Barry." Kira greeted him as cheerfully as she could, returning from the bathroom. "How are things?"

"Kira, you look wonderful as always my love." He responded with a huge hug. "Things are going unbelievably fantastic! You know my cousin, the realtor that I'm using? Well he just called about your offer and it's been accepted! Congratulations, you are now officially a home owner!"

"You're kidding!" She shrieked, throwing herself into Tommy's arms, absent-mindedly spilling her smoothie as she did so. "That's great! When can we move in?"

"The sale should be finalised by the end of the week." Barry answered her. "I'll sort out getting the keys, and you just worry about getting a couple of strapping young lads in to help with the move. Don't want to do anything to risk the little cherub now do we?"

"Ah, well, we're not really getting along too well at the moment." Kira joked. "Someone should tell the baby that he gets to make me suffer for nine months. I get to make him suffer for the following 18 years!"

"Him?" Barry commented. "So you know?"

"No." They chorused together. "Just seems a bit of a shame to call him 'it' all the time." Kira remarked. "Besides, we're not really concerned what comes along. We'll be happy either way."

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it." Barry said, flipping out his cell phone as he left. "Things to do."

"Does he ever finish a conversation?" Tommy asked jokingly as he picked up his file fax. "I'll see you tonight honey."

As Kira watched Tommy leave, thinking about her new home, she suddenly became aware that her feet were getting wet, looking down and noticing the contents of her smoothie on the carpet, she let out a deep sigh.

"Well, there goes our security deposit." She groaned.

Tommy arrived at the school a little after 10. Heading into the building, he made his way quickly along the corridor, hoping to get to his office before…

"Tommy!" Chrissy called after him, noticing him half-sprinting up the hall. Tommy groaned a little as she sprinted towards him. Chrissy wasn't a bad woman, if anything the head of the Art Department was one of his best friends at the school. She was just a little over-enthusiastic and tactile with people, and since Tommy had told her Kira was pregnant, this had only gotten worse. "Where's my morning hug?" She yelled, wrapping her arms round him. Tommy returned the gesture, before releasing her. She noted the grocery bag in his hands. "Let me guess, more fruit?"

"I got some dry crackers and ginger as well." He replied, turning back towards his office.

"Oh has that started?" She asked as a look of sympathy flashed across her face. "Poor thing, how's she feeling?"

"This morning was a little rough on her." Tommy confided thoughtfully. "But hopefully things will get a little easier."

"I remember when my friend Tina had her daughter, she was practically never out of the…"

"Thanks Chrissy." Tommy interrupted as he desperately tried to erase the mental image from his mind. One of Chrissy's most endearing but also annoying habits was that you always knew what was on her mind because it came firing out of her mouth whether you wanted to know or not. "I'll tell Kira you were asking after her."

As he turned to enter his office, a thought crossed his mind. "Chrissy, could you help Kira and I move at the weekend?"

"If it's this weekend I can go one better." She replied. "My boyfriend will be in town. I don't suppose it'd be that hard to convince him to help out."

"We can't ask you to do that." Tommy remarked, holding up a hand defensively. Chrissy had been dating someone from out of town for a while now, and went to see him every other weekend. He knew that she didn't get to see him much and didn't want to intrude on some of their private time. "You just enjoy your time together."

"Please, it's no trouble. He'd be glad to help." Chrissy stated. "He's that kind of guy. He'd probably object if I didn't bring him."

"Only if you're sure." Tommy responded still feeling a little guilty.

"Trust me." She replied with a knowing smile. "You'll love him."

Tommy shook his head as she left. "What did she mean by that?" He asked as he entered the office.

Kira lay restlessly on the couch, staring into space as she thought about the move. She knew she was dong the right thing. They would need a bigger place when the baby came anyway, but it felt strange to think that they would soon be leaving this apartment. It was never really 'theirs', as they had rented it since they arrived, but in many ways they had been there so long that it felt like home. It was the first home they had shared together. She had spent a short time with him in his house in Reefside after they got together, but this was THEIR first home, the first one new to both of them.

She gave a sad little sigh as she realised that they would soon be leaving the apartment. They had only been there for little over two years, but there were already so many memories. She recalled how Tommy had romantically carried her over the threshold when they first arrived, only to trip over the welcome basket their landlord had left just inside the door and drop her not-so-romantically on her backside in the hallway. She remembered how he had brought her back to the apartment after proposing to her on the Las Vegas Strip, only to find the entire room filled with yellow carnations. She remembered with a small chuckle how Jason had set them up on the day she lost her engagement ring and their friends found out they'd been keeping their engagement a secret. She still couldn't believe he'd had the front to grab her ass in the living room with Tommy and Trini sitting there.

As a small tear rolled down her cheek, she began thinking about how she'd feel to be leaving this place. Yet, with a smile, she recalled the day they viewed the new house. They knew right away it was perfect. Barry had said they could move in at the end of the week. A few days, a few, short days and at last they would really be in a place that would be their home. The place they could raise their children.

"Are you there beautiful?" Tommy asked as he entered the apartment, the groceries in his hand. "Chrissy said she'd help us with the move. She said her boyfriend was coming into town for a couple of days and said she'd rope him in."

"You're going to cut into her time with him?" Kira asked a little surprise evident in her voice.

"That was her choice, not mine." Tommy replied defensively. "She said he'd want to help, whatever that means. And one of the students, Michael said he'd help, so I offered him $20." He came over to the couch, sitting next to her. He gently brushed her hair from her face as she leant into him. "Hey, what're the tears all about?"

"Just thinking about the move and all the memories we have here." She answered him, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Guess the hormones must be starting to kick in."

"Hey, it's a big change for all of us." He mused as he pulled her closer. "But it'll be great. It'll be just you, me," and he reached down placing a hand on her belly, softly caressing it with his palm, "and him."

"That sounds perfect lover." She replied, craning her neck back to kiss him softly. "Now all we need is to survive the move."

"It shouldn't be that bad." Tommy answered her. "We only have a few things here, and the stuff in storage."

Kira got a slightly pained look on her face as he said this. "Well, I kinda phoned Hayley and asked if she could arrange a hand with the move." She said weakly through a little sucking of her teeth. "And before I could say anything she contacted the guys."

"Oh crap." Tommy replied.


	2. Moving Day

That Friday, Tommy once again woke to find the other side of the bed empty, and Kira standing over the kitchen sink. Standing by her as she composed herself, he led her through to the living room.

"Is the ginger helping?" He asked, sitting her down beside him.

"A little bit." She replied, reaching for a packet of dry crackers and a bottle of water. "But he doesn't seem to want mommy to forget he's here."

"Well you just try to get a little rest in." Tommy reminded her. "I've just got today to go, and then tomorrow it's time for the move."

"So when can I expect you?" She asked.

"Well my Friday class normally finishes at 5." He began thoughtfully. "But I guess they'll understand if I cut it a little short. So when are we expecting the guys?"

"No doubt they'll be here by the time you get back." Kira answered him as she took a long gulp of water. "Conner's driving. Apparently he can't stop talking about the baby. He's really enthusiastic about being an uncle."

"Uncle?" Tommy commented. "You have reminded him that he isn't actually related to either of us right?"

"And that would matter to Conner?" She asked in response. Tommy had to concede the point. Conner had always seen himself as kind of an overprotective older brother to Kira, and no amount of conversations would convince him otherwise. "What about Michael, Chrissy and her boyfriend?"

"Michael will be over for breakfast tomorrow morning." Tommy informed her. "I gave Chrissy the address. She and her boyfriend will meet us there."

"It'll be good to finally meet this guy." Kira mused, thinking about all the times Chrissy had talked about him. "I still think it's a shame I couldn't have set her up at the wedding."

"Well, we were a little busy." Tommy reminded her. "Anyway, it's almost time for me to go honey. Anything I can get you?"

"Another stomach?" She grumbled, stroking her abdomen. "One that can hold stuff down?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tommy laughed. "I'll see you tonight."

As Tommy left, Kira flicked on the TV and settled down into the cushions. It was odd to think that this was the last day they'd spend in the apartment. Instead she contented herself with the thought that soon she'd get to meet Chrissy's mystery man.

Tommy spent much of the day hiding in his office. He had to leave for his second and fourth period classes, but other than that he spent the whole day just sitting in his office pretending he wasn't there. 'No doubt someone will want help with something.' He thought to himself. 'And no doubt that'll keep me back for ages.' There was no way he was going to be held back today, even if he had to run to his car with his eyes shut and his fingers in his ears to prevent him seeing and hearing anyone asking for help. As he surveyed his E-mail account, he took note of the names and subject lines.

Dr. Ramsay: Subject – Math tutorials. Deleted unread. Ms. Bell: Subject – cafeteria rotas. Deleted unread. Mr. Lancer: Subject – PTA meeting." That one was DEFINITELY going to be deleted unread. Why was it that people only ever urgently wanted his attention when he was trying to clear his in tray? The last one caught his attention though. Adam Park: Subject – House warming.

Double clicking the subject line, Tommy read the message.

"Hey man, how are things? Is Kira feeling OK? Is everything coming along well with the baby? Well, I got you a little something for the nursery that I think you and Kira will get a kick out of. Anyway, I've got to go, there's a few things I need to take care of over here. Hope we catch up soon. Adam."

As Tommy thought about replying to the message, Chrissy gently knocked the door, entering before Tommy could come up with an excuse to turn her away. "Could you do with a visitor?" She asked as somewhat of an afterthought.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied, gesturing to her to sit down. "I take it you want to talk about the move?" He put down, hoping she wasn't going to come out with a list of things to do just before the end of the day.

"Oh, it's nothing important." She answered him, placing a bag on the desk. "I just wanted to give you a little housewarming gift."

Tommy smiled at her as he picked up the bag looking inside. "A baby monitor." He commented. "Thanks Chrissy, I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"My cousin swore by hers." She informed him. "I just thought that Kira could use it to keep track of the little one while she's in the studio."

Tommy suddenly thought about that for a second. It was something that hadn't occurred to him for some reason. If she was in the recording room of the new house, then she wouldn't be able to hear the baby through the glass.

"Good thinking Chrissy." Tommy complimented her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied as she got up. "Anyway, my boyfriend will be arriving at the airport in a little while. He hates having to get cabs."

"Ok, see you tomorrow Chrissy." Tommy said, putting the bag on the floor. As she left, Tommy checked his watch, realising it was time to change for his class. "Not long now." He reminded himself.

As the class wrapped up, Tommy began packing away his things as Michael came to his side. The massive teenager completely dwarfed him physically. Almost seven feet tall, and heavily muscular, Tommy was glad the school's basketball star had agreed to help with the move some of Kira's music equipment was heavy.

"Hey Dr. O, what time do you want me at the apartment?" He asked, dragging his fingers through his thick, brown hair.

"About 10 should be fine." Tommy suggested. "You sure you remember where the apartment is?"

"I've got it written down." Michael informed him. "Before you go, I just wanted you to know that I got a letter in from MIT. They've accepted me."

"That's great Michael, congratulations." Tommy responded with genuine happiness. Michael had been one of his biggest success stories. At one time he couldn't maintain a C average, and was a few weeks away from expulsion. Now here he was being accepted to college. Tommy never even knew he had aspirations of going to college, much less anywhere as prestigious as MIT. "I knew you'd do great if you just tried."

"Well it's like you always told me." Michael commented, gathering his gym equipment. "A healthy body can last 10 or 15 years, a healthy mind lasts the rest of your life."

"Well I'm glad you listened." He replied. "Too many kids on the athletics teams seem to rely on sports scholarships to get by."

"Anyway, I've got be going Dr. O." Michael said, bowing before turning to leave. "I told my mom I'd pick her up from work."

Collecting the last of his things, Tommy made his way to the parking lot, and hopped into his car. "Hope the guys arrived in one piece." He said to himself, firing up the engine. "Why they let Conner drive, I will never know."

Tommy arrived back at the apartment a little after six, finding that Conner, Ethan and Trent had indeed arrived before him. "Sorry I'm late." He greeted them as they all came over to hug him. "Some guy with a huge Bentley blocked me out of my parking space. I had to park at the other side of the lot."

"Oh, sorry about that Dr. O." Ethan replied. "I'm still getting used to the size of that thing."

"That's YOUR car?" He asked. "I thought you were running your business out of your mom's garage?"

"The room above it actually." Ethan corrected him. "And that was only until about a month ago. My latest security software sold really well. Now I have my own office in the middle of town."

"It must have sold well." Tommy commented. "Do you know what those things cost?"

"I did buy it." Ethan reminded him. "It really impresses clients if you have a flash car."

"Anyway Conner I heard you graduated." Tommy greeted the former red ranger. "So I suppose it's off to a professional club now?"

"Actually I started my first soccer camp." Conner answered him matter-of-factly. "I borrowed some money off my uncle and decided to put my business qualifications to good use. The way I see it, I could have played professionally for a few years. By the time this business has expanded, I should be pretty well set."

"Expansion?" Tommy inquired. "That sounds impressive."

"By this time next year, another three will have opened across California, and within five years, all going well, I'll expand across the country." He boasted the pride evident in his tone. "Not bad for being the dumb jock of the group."

"I never would have figured you for the business type." Tommy commented honestly. "But you've found something you enjoy, so I couldn't be happier."

"The publishers have started my new line of comic books." Trent informed them. "The first print run should be on the shelves in a few weeks."

"That's pretty good going." Kira complimented him "How does your dad feel about it?"

"He's still not thrilled by my career choice." He answered her, placing an arm around her. "But I think he's just about accepted it. I'm happy and that's all that matters to him."

"Well I'm glad he finally feels that way." Tommy interjected. "So what's new in Reefside?"

"Nothing really." Conner commented bluntly. "Nothing really newsworthy has happened there since your affair."

"Come on, surely the town that was inhabited by mutant dinosaurs can't be that quiet." He pressed on.

"Seriously. After the two of you left it's been like, the least newsworthy town in history!" Trent confirmed. "It's like Dr. O was a one-man controversy machine. Soon as he left, Cassidy had nothing else to report on and went to New York."

"So is this all the help you could round up?" Conner asked.

"Not exactly." Kira interrupted. "Chrissy's coming over." She noted the smiles appearing on the guy's faces and felt the need to dash their hopes there and then. "With her new boyfriend." She tried hard not to laugh at the looks of disappointment in the guys faces as she said this. Chrissy had obviously made an impression at the wedding. "And Tommy has one of his students, Michael coming over."

"Yeah, you guys would like him." Tommy continued. "He's sort of a protégé…"

"AGAIN!" They all shrieked. Tommy and Kira just laughed.

"Why is it whenever I spend time with a high school student, everyone thinks I'm a Ranger again?" He asked. "Occasionally I DO actually spend time with students you know."

"Well given your track record, you can't blame us for asking." Trent chuckled. "I mean that is how you met all of us."

"Yeah, if you aren't turning students into Rangers, you're…"

"Finish that sentence at your peril!" Tommy cut Conner off, ending with a long, evil Green Ranger laugh.

"It still creeps me out when you do that." Ethan stated with a slight shudder.

"So when does the van get here?" Conner asked.

"It should be here by 10." Kira answered him, pulling the packet of crackers closer to herself. "Oh, and for the sake of my husband's blood pressure, do try and keep away from the boxes marked 'fragile'." Ethan and Trent just laughed as Conner turned away pouting at this slur on his legendary clumsiness.

The following morning, the assembled group gathered the boxes near the entrance to the apartment as Kira quietly packed away the few remaining items they had left out to allow them to make breakfast. Looking around again at the apartment, she couldn't help but think how empty and lifeless it felt without all their things. It just seemed like it wasn't theirs anymore.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Tommy interrupted her thoughts. "It doesn't seem that long ago we moved in."

"The landlord will be around shortly." She reminded him. "Sorry about the security deposit."

"Hey, never mind about that." Tommy laughed. "It was a small price to pay. We'll soon be over at the new place."

As the doorbell sounded, Tommy just called through to the living room. "Would you get the door please Ethan?"

Ethan made his way to the door, opening it. As he stood, open-mouthed, he panned his head upwards, craning his neck to see the stranger.

"Is Dr. O here?" The stranger asked. "He's expecting me."

"Hey Ethan what's…" Conner began, coming to the hall to see what was taking so long, before finding himself shocked into silence. "Holy mother of god, that guy's huge!"

"Michael." Tommy greeted him, inviting the teenager in. "Sorry about them, they just didn't expect you. They're a couple of my former students. This is Conner and Ethan, the one in the living room is Trent, and I'm sure you can figure out which one's Kira."

"Good to meet you all." He answered nervously, shaking Conner's hand, and almost causing him to collapse in pain from his powerful grip. "I saw the van down in the loading area. Want me to get started?"

"Thanks Michael." Tommy replied, handing him a box. "Guys, give Michael a hand please."

As Michael and the former Dino Rangers got acquainted, while they removed the few boxes from the apartment, Tommy held Kira close while they took one last look around their now empty apartment. "This is it." He commented, leaving the key on the kitchen worktop. "Time to go." As they left the apartment for the last time, Kira couldn't help but shed a little tear.

The van arrived at the new house, just a little after midday, pulling up into the driveway. Trent followed in Kira's car, bringing it in behind the van while Conner and Ethan arrived in their own cars, finding parking on the street.

"Nice digs." Ethan complimented them, surveying the house thoughtfully. "Very nice."

It was a little two story detached property just at the edge of the city. The neighbourhood seemed completely unlike the rest of the city, being further out than the guys were used to seeing when they visited. Neighbours pulled half-empty garbage bags out to their respective trash cans, feigning domestic chores as they desperately pounced on any excuse to get a look at the new neighbours.

"They seem friendly." Tommy commented as one of the neighbours waved over. Returning the gesture, he opened the back of the van. "Right, just get this stuff into the living room. We need the van empty so I can get our stuff from storage."

As he finished, Chrissy's car pulled up out front. Seeing an all-too-familiar face appearing out of the passenger door, he groaned loudly and began hitting his forehead repeatedly off the floor of the truck. Kira came over to him laughing a little at his reaction.

"I'm never going to forget this, am I?" He asked, finally turning back round.

"What kind of wife would I be if I ignored the chance to say 'I told you so.'?" She asked, greeting the new arrivals with a hug. "Chrissy, Adam how are you?"


	3. Settling In

After unloading the van, Tommy and Adam took the opportunity to head to the storage yard where Tommy had been keeping the remainder of his belongings from his house in Reefside. Getting into the cab and clipping on their seatbelts, Tommy finally approached the subject.

"So you and Chrissy?" He asked. "I take it this happened at the wedding."

"Pretty much." Adam recounted the tale. "The night you and Kira ended up in Hospital, I took her to Starbucks. We got talking and things just sort of happened."

"So you've been together…"

"A little bit over a year now." Adam interrupted. "She's been spending every other weekend in San Francisco, and I try to get into town whenever I can."

"Sounds like things are getting serious." Tommy commented.

"I've been seriously thinking of asking Kat and Rocky to buy out my share of the gym." He replied. "We really don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like. I really want to see about moving out here full time."

"Here I thought I was doing you a favour by trying to warn you off when Kira wanted to play matchmaker." Tommy chuckled. "So how serious are things between you two?"

"I think she could be the one." Adam answered truthfully. "She's pretty amazing."

"You do know you'll have to tell her." Tommy reminded him. "The one advantage I had with Kira was that she knew already."

"She knows." Adam informed him. "When things started getting serious I knew she'd have to know the full story. She was surprisingly understanding about the whole thing. I think she sort of got off on the idea of dating a former superhero."

"Wow. I would never have thought things had gone so far." Tommy commented. "How much does she know?"

"She doesn't know about you or the others." Adam answered. "I asked her to understand that I wouldn't name any of my team mates. She admires the fact that I've respected their privacy."

"I'm happy for you." Tommy commented as they arrived at the storage yard. "I always said you'd find someone."

"She really is great." Adam replied.

"Hey Arnold. Today's the day." Tommy greeted the security watchman as he handed over his identification.

"Really?" Arnold responded with surprise. "Length of time you'd been renting that thing, I thought you'd never come back for it."

Driving inside the barrier, Tommy pulled the rear of the van as close as he could to the container.

Back at the apartment, the others were busy unpacking the boxes from the apartment and manoeuvring them around the house and into position. Conner was currently having the life crushed out of him as he and Michael attempted to manhandle the bed up the stairs. Conner always got a little competitive around athletic people and was far too proud to admit he needed help with his end of the bed.

"For god's sake Conner, give it up before you hurt yourself." Trent interrupted the pathetic display, taking his place beside Conner to help.

"It's a shame that guy isn't a Ranger." Conner whispered to Trent. "I swear if he'd been on our side, Mezagog would have been dealt with in a week."

"You guys ok down there?" Michael asked, dragging the bed up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"I just needed to get a better grip." Conner lied as he tried to regain his breath, resting the bed against the handrail, causing it to crack a little under it's weight. "Which bedroom is it again?"

"It's the first door on the left." Kira reminded him as she opened another box. Looking inside, she found an assortment of kitchenware. Picking it up, Ethan rushed over, snatching it from her.

"I'll get it." He snapped as he quickly checked what was inside and rushed to the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant Ethan!" She yelled, rolling her eyes. "I'm not an invalid."

"Personally I'd enjoy the attention while you're getting it." Chrissy whispered in her ear. "I know I would be milking it for all it's worth."

"So you and Adam have been going out all that time?" Kira asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We just wanted to get to know each other first." She sighed. "The long distance thing is kind of a drag, but we make it work. He's really pretty cute. Not to mention he's great…"

"That's a bit too much information!" Kira interrupted her as an awkward look crossed her face. She had known Adam and Chrissy for a while now, but that didn't mean it wasn't still a little weird to think about them together. "So how serious is it."

"We've talked a little about where we see things going." Chrissy admitted. "Adam said something about moving out here a while back."

"I can't say I'm disappointed." Kira replied. "Truth be told, I actually wanted to set you two up at the wedding."

"I got that impression." Chrissy informed her. "He really thinks a lot about you two. He talked about you for quite a while at the hospital."

"So where was your first date?" Kira asked.

"Technically the Starbucks round the corner from the Hospital." Chrissy answered. "But we like to think of our first date being one that happened about a week later. He took me to the oriental place down the street from your old apartment."

"Kira, where do you want the amps again?" Ethan asked, interrupting them.

"Just leave them there for just now." Kira replied gesturing for him to put it in the corner. "Barry's sound guys haven't converted the basement yet."

"It looks like our better halves just got back from the storage units." Chrissy stated, drawing their attention to the van arriving back at the front of the house. Adam leapt down from the cab and opened the back of the van as Tommy killed the engine.

"You took your time." Kira reprimanded them with a little chuckle as she greeted Tommy with a kiss. "We've almost finished with the rest of the stuff."

"You know Tommy." Adam groaned. "He's like a human packrat."

"Well, let's just get this stuff off the van and into the house." Chrissy commanded gesturing the guys out towards the vehicle. "The sooner this stuff's in the house, the sooner we can get the van back to the rental company."

A few hours later, the living room was littered with unopened boxes. Adam hadn't been exaggerating when he commented on how much stuff Tommy had in storage. Tommy had made sure they were warned not to open any of the boxes marked with an X in front of Chrissy or Michael, but put them into storage in the garage. However, by the time this was done, everyone was completely spent and they had resigned themselves to just stacking the boxes in the living room.

"Adam and I will take the van back." Tommy informed them, collecting the keys and heading out the door. "Kira, order some pizza would you honey?"

"Anything you say." She replied picking up the phone. "What does everyone want?"

"Anything with pepperoni." Conner called out.

"Hawaiian." Trent added.

"Seafood, no anchovies." Ethan shouted.

"Could I have a plain cheese please Mrs Oliver?" Michael asked.

"Onion and Garlic." Chrissy requested. Kira laughed.

"I suppose there'll be no romance tonight." She commented.

"I call it payback." Chrissy replied. "Adam always orders the hot and spicy with extra hot sauce, so I like to get my own back."

As the phone rang, Kira called through one last time. "Anything else?"

"Beer!" They chorused back.

"Michael, there's some in the fridge." Kira informed him, waving him into the kitchen. "You can have some too if you like, I'm sure Tommy won't mind."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver." He answered, removing a pack from the fridge.

"Please Michael, call me Kira." She responded as she awaited the answer on the phone. "Mrs. Oliver makes me feel old."

"Ok Kira." He answered with a grin.

"Hey Michael. Fancy a little sparring before dinner?" Trent called through. "Tommy told me you're pretty good."

"I'll be right there Trent." He replied as he left the room.

Adam and Tommy arrived back to find Trent and Michael in the middle of a furious bout. Trent's ability and experience clearly gave him the edge, but Michael just wouldn't quit. Every time Trent managed to land a blow, or take him down he'd get straight back up, bow and carry on.

"Tommy told me you'd improved." Adam complimented the teenager as he approached applauding.

"Thank you Sensei Park." Michael responded, bowing to Adam.

"You two should get washed up. The pizza guy will be here shortly." He informed them.

Back inside, the group began their meal as Adam presented Kira with a gift bag.

"This is just a little something I got for the nursery." He stated. "I thought you'd appreciate it." Pulling the item out the bag, Kira laughed a little as she saw that he had bought a dinosaur mobile for the crib. "I hope you like it."

"Adam, I love it." She cooed, reaching over and hugging him. "I'm sure the baby will love it too. I'm just going to put it upstairs."

As Kira left the room, Tommy finished a sip of beer. "Thanks Adam. It's great."

"Is that because you're a palaeontologist?" Chrissy asked. Tommy and Adam looked at each other for a second.

"Yeah, that's exactly why." Adam answered. "So have you got any of the other stuff yet?"

"Chrissy got us a baby monitor." Tommy began, thinking about all the gifts they'd been receiving from friends. "We've also got a whole menagerie of stuffed animals and more yellow baby clothes than we know what to do with."

"Do you have a crib or anything yet?" Chrissy asked.

"It's paid for, but we haven't got it yet." Tommy answered her. "Kira's grandfather was Scottish, and there's a whole superstition there. Apparently it's bad luck for the crib to arrive before the baby. So we're erring on the side of caution."

"Anyway, I'm sorry to cut and run, but I've got stuff to do." Michael announced, getting up to leave. "I'll see you on Monday Dr. O."

"Do you want a lift?" He asked.

"It's ok; my dad's place is only a few blocks away." He answered as he left the room.

"I suppose that means I can have another beer." Tommy remarked, leaning over for another bottle.

Kira placed the mobile in the corner of the smallest bedroom which they had elected to appoint as the nursery. Boxes piled up around the room, making it seem all the smaller. She tried to imagine what it would be like when it was finished. She could see now the walls painted with a nice little mural, all the toys lined up along the sideboard, she could see the fold-out changing table that Jason and Trini had given them being attached to the wall just underneath the window. She could just see the antique-look crib they had mail ordered sitting in the corner, just where it would provide the best of the shade. Looking inside, she could almost see her child now. It made her smile to think about this room being the first home for her child. Looking around, she could swear she could hear the baby cooing happily in the cot. She visualised him swatting away at the mobile hanging above the cot, trying to catch the dinosaurs dangling over his head. Overcome with the thought, she left the room, returning to the hallway, making her way back to the stairs.

As she swept her hair out her face, continuing to daydream, she reached the top of the stairs, catching her foot awkwardly on the step and stumbling a little. As she reached for the handrail, grabbing it for support, she felt it give way completely under her weight, sending her plummeting into the living room. The others watched in horror as she landed in a crumpled heap, blood seeping into the carpet from an open wound in her head.

"Kira!" Tommy yelled in a panic, rushing over to her side. "Conner, call an ambulance. Kira! Can you hear me?"

He checked for a pulse, finding it weak, but steady. He could see she was still breathing, but tilting her head to check, he found a large, deep gash running the length of her right brow and a little down past her eye, bleeding steadily. Grabbing a dish towel he pressed it to her head in a desperate attempt to halt the flow of blood.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Conner snapped, putting the phone down.

"Come on honey, just stay with me." Tommy sobbed, holding the towel to her head. "The ambulance will be here soon, just hold on, please just hold on!"


	4. Tragedy

As the paramedics arrived, they immediately made their way through to the living room, checking on Kira. "What's the situation?" He asked.

"She fell from up there." Adam informed him as Chrissy lead Tommy away from Kira to allow the paramedics access. "She seems to have hit her head pretty hard; she's been unconscious for a couple of minutes now. She's six weeks pregnant."

"Thanks for the information." He responded, as they shifted her carefully onto the stretcher and began strapping her in. "Because of the situation no-one can ride with her. We may need all the room we can get to work. Follow on behind us." He stated as they loaded her into the ambulance. Shutting the doors behind him, the paramedic pulled out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial facility.

"Sir, a first rate carrier just fell into our lap." He stated. "A little banged up, but nothing too serious." He checked her pupils with a small torch as Kira stirred a little on the gurney. "She has a minor concussion, but nothing that should cause more than a bad headache." He paused as the man on the other end spoke. "Would I be calling you if there was any damage to the package?" He asked. Drawing a syringe, he loaded it with a clear fluid as the man on the phone spoke. "Six weeks." Another pause as he tapped the syringe to make sure there was no air bubbles. "The mother is in her early twenties." Kira managed to flutter her eyes open, only just beginning to take in her surroundings as she felt the paramedic's hand pull her hair back.

"Just have the doctor do his part." He continued, jabbing the syringe a little behind her ear. Kira felt the world begin to fade again as he pressed the plunger. "She's not waking up any time soon."

Tommy and the others arrived at the hospital a little after the ambulance as Kira was being wheeled into the examination room.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to stay back." The doctor commanded. "We have a serious situation here. We may need to move quickly."

Tommy sat helplessly in the waiting area as the doctors worked to help Kira. He felt numb as he just sat waiting to hear what was happening. A million and one horrible thoughts raced through his mind as he just sat with his head in his hands. Chrissy held him as Adam paced the corridors, hoping for word of her condition. As the doctor approached, he let out a deep sigh.

"Mrs Oliver has suffered a severe head trauma." He began. "So far all her other vitals look normal, but her body couldn't withstand the shock of the trauma. She's slipped into a coma."

"How bad is it doctor?" Tommy croaked, tears welling up in him as he spoke. "Is the baby…?"

"So far the signs are good for the baby to survive." The doctor informed him. "However, much of what happens now depends on Kira. The first 24 hours hold the best chance for her recovery, but it is my duty to warn you." He breathed a deep sigh and looked him in the eyes. "There is a chance that she will never recover."

"Can I see her?" Tommy asked.

"She's stable now." The doctor confirmed. "Try not to be too long."

Tommy entered the room finding Kira's lifeless form just lying there on the bed. Machines monitored her vitals as a plastic mask assisted her breathing. Tommy couldn't help crying as he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his own.

"Hey there sleepyhead." He breathed. "I know you like a long lie, but it's time to get up."

Kira gave no sign of a response.

"I promise I'll decorate the nursery as soon as we get home." He told her. "I know you want me to get started on that. I'm going to treat you so well. You won't have to lift a finger I swear."

He looked at her, his sadness and his frustration building.

"Please come back to me." He pleaded as tears began to roll down his face. "I need you."

He gently stroked her hair as he looked around the room, feelings of helplessness overtaking him as he stroked her hair. Leaning over, he gently kissed her forehead.

"I can't do this without you. Please, I'll do anything!" He wailed. "Just please, don't leave me."

As his heart sank in his chest, Tommy wept hysterically into the bedclothes, unable to act as his whole world hung in the balance.

Just then, alarms sounded as the monitors bottomed out. Panicking, he reached for her, holding her close. "Come back!" He wailed as the crash team arrived, dragging him away. Adam seized him, dragging him out of the room and holding him in his arms as Tommy wept. As the crash team worked in a frenzy to bring her round, the others watched on, the sensation of fear palpable in the room. While they couldn't hear what was happening, they could tell by the reactions of the doctors in the room that it was hopeless. After a short while, the head physician checked his watch, shaking his head, and made his way outside to address the party.

"No, oh God please!" Tommy sobbed as the doctor approached.

"I'm sorry Dr. Oliver." He began. "We did everything we could. Her head injuries were just too severe. She never recovered consciousness."

The news hit Tommy like a sledgehammer straight to his heart. The world faded into nothingness, the room descending into silence as the doctor spoke. He couldn't cry because the news had struck him so deeply. She was gone. Adam gently placed an arm around him, leading him away into a consultation room. The world was cruel, that much he knew through bitter experience. But as the shock left him, he felt the tears well up. How could any God hate a man so much as to do this to them? Kira was gone, and so was their child. Yet he was cruel enough to leave him to carry on suffering.

As they left the corridor, the doctor pulled out his cell phone, hitting the speed dial. "I've done my part. She's on her way to the mortuary." He stated. "Have the coroner make the arrangements and prepare her for transport."

After viewing the body and feeling his heart being ripped from his chest yet again. Tommy was taken back to the house, his friends only a little way behind him.

"We're all here Dr. O." Ethan informed him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're not going anywhere."

"Chrissy, I really want to stay here tonight." Adam told her as he held her close. "I don't think Tommy should be alone."

"Of course." She replied, sweeping the tears from her eyes. "I understand."

As they all watched, Tommy reached over to a box by the sofa, and pulled out an old, tattered teddy bear. Kira's favourite. She always took it with her, and regularly slept with it whenever something big was happening in her life. Holding it close and breathing in her scent, he collapsed on the floor and wept for the woman he loved.

Kira began to come round, though she found herself in an unusual situation. She could remember the fall, and she could remember briefly seeing a man in a green uniform, but rather than waking in a hospital, she found herself unable to open her eyes. Trying hard, something was holding them closed. A strange sensation in her moth informed her that a rag had been inserted in her mouth, though her attempt to scream proved futile as her lips could not be separated. A Plastic oxygen mask was attached firmly to her face, allowing her to breathe.

Struggling to free herself, her hands were held securely behind her back, the sticky sensation tugging at her skin and ripping hairs from her wrists informing her it was some form of duct tape or strong packing tape. As she struggled, she found herself barely able to move, but not via restraints, but some form of blankets or padding. Resigning herself to the fact she was not escaping this predicament, she tried to listen for some signs as to where she was, though only identifying the sound of an engine, and a slight sensation of movement. She was in a vehicle of some description, most likely in the trunk. She was padded, so whoever abducted her obviously wanted her in one piece for some reason.

'That makes me feel SO much better.' She thought.

Eventually the vehicle came to a halt, and she could hear the engine being killed. Wherever they were taking her, they had arrived. She suddenly felt an inrush of air as the trunk was opened and she was dragged roughly from the vehicle, being helped to her feet.

"This way." Her captor snapped aggressively, grabbing her hair and shoving her along. He eventually came to a door, opening it and shoving her inside, before manhandling her into a chair. Kira felt him begin to tear the blindfold from her face, preparing herself for the sensation. She blinked repeatedly as she struggled to focus as the harsh, artificial lights assaulted her eyes, slowly gathering her bearings as she became used to the sensation of being able to see again.

"I suppose you want to know why you're here." A voice came from across the room. Kira squinted to see who it was, making out three unfamiliar men in lab coats sitting behind a desk across the room from her. "First, I'll introduce myself and my colleagues. I am Dr. Black. These are my associates Dr. Brown" He gestured to the man on his left. "And Dr Green." He gestured to the man on his right. "The man who brought you here is Dr. White. You have a very precious gift to give Mrs. Oliver, one which a lot of people are willing to pay a lot of money for."

Her eyes shot open as the horrible realisation came to her. The baby! They wanted to take her baby!

"Adoption agencies reject over 95 per cent of all applications, and surrogacy is always a minefield. Firstly, it isn't guaranteed it will be successful, and then in so many cases the surrogate changes their mind, and who wants to get into that when you can just buy your own little bundle of joy." He looked into her eyes as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "For the right price."

Kira's mind raced as she tried to take in the situation. She couldn't risk using her Ptera scream; she had no idea if it would endanger the baby. She was firmly bound, and there was at least four of them that she knew about, so fighting her way out wasn't an option.

"You see, our little enterprise here caters for those wealthy childless couples that are so desperate for a baby, that they simply don't bother asking where we get one." He rounded the table, picking up a chair and placing it in front of her, taking a seat. She could now see him in full detail. He appeared to be in his late thirties, with thick, black hair which was greying at the temples and a styled black moustache. Cold, soulless blue eyes looked at her with the care and consideration of a butcher to livestock. "And if we get them young enough, we can even impregnate them again through artificial insemination. Our current record is four pregnancies before…retirement."

'Uh oh.' She thought as her heart raced faster. 'That doesn't sound good.'

"Once the mothers are no longer of use to us, we simply dispose of them." He informed her. "Oh and I know what you're thinking. The police or your husband will be looking for you." He held up a copy of that day's newspaper, opened to the obituaries, and a copy of a death certificate, both of which listed her name. "Unfortunately not the case since they already believe you to be dead. I'm afraid that little fall in the house was quite fatal."

Dr. White caught Kira as she collapsed to the floor, weeping pathetically. He helped her back to her feet, before grabbing her roughly and leading her from the room.

"Room five." Dr. Black called after him.

Dr. White dragged her into a room, and Kira looked round in horror, realising what it was. There was a bed, surgical equipment, heart rate monitors, drips and an incubator. Makeshift as it was, there was no mistaking it. This was a maternity unit. They were serious. As she struggled briefly, Dr. White forced her over to the bed, forcefully throwing her onto it, before attaching manacles to her ankles, preventing her from leaving the bed, before cutting free her hands. Kira pounded on him ferociously as she attempted to overpower her captor, though a back-handed slap almost knocked her unconscious again. He quickly attached manacles around her wrists, securing her to the bed, before turning and leaving the room, locking the door as he went.

Surveying the chains, Kira could see they granted little movement. Enough to allow her to sit or lie on the bed, but that was all. Leaving the bed was out of the question. As the hopelessness of her situation dawned on her, she hugged her pillow tightly as she wept, all the time praying that someway, somehow Tommy would know that she was still alive. He was now her only hope.

Adam sat alone with Tommy in the apartment, watching him with caution as he threw back another beer. He had been inconsolable for hours now. Adam was beginning to get worried for his wellbeing.

"Tommy." He breathed. "I think you should get some sleep."

"Really? Where?" He sobbed. "How about the bed we shared for two and a half years? No? How about the couch where we used to fall asleep watching her romance films?"

"I can't pretend to know how you feel." Adam began.

"Like there's nothing left." He interrupted. "Like every breath I take from now on is just going to be one more second of pain."

Adam was interrupted as the doorbell sounded. Looking at Tommy, he knew he wasn't going anywhere. He opened the door, finding a stranger on the doorstep. The man was tall, gaunt and pail with thinning red hair and several days' worth of stubble.

"Tommy Oliver?" He asked.

"No, I'm a friend." Adam began. "I'm afraid this isn't a good…"

"I know." The stranger interrupted, pulling out a newspaper with the headline, 'Famous singer dies in freak house accident.' "I really need to speak with Tommy Oliver."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure…"

"Who is it?" Tommy asked, making his way into the hall.

"My name is David Goodman." The stranger replied. "You knew…sorry, know my wife. She said to come to you if anything ever happened to her."

"Look I really don't think this is the time…" Adam again protested only to be silenced by Tommy.

"You would have known her by the name Kimberly Ann Hart." The stranger continued. "Can I sit down and explain?"

Tommy gestured the stranger through to the living room as he cracked open another beer. Adam surveyed him with a combination of confusion and suspicion. "What is this about?" He asked.

"About two years ago Kimberly and I moved here to start a private clinic. I was a doctor; we met through my involvement with the Pan Global Gymnastics team." He began. "Kim was pregnant with our first child, so we came back to the states to raise the child here. But six months into the pregnancy, there was an accident." He recalled with a sigh. "We were involved in a car accident. When I woke up, I was informed Kimberly and the baby had died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Adam replied.

"No, there's more." David continued. "I became obsessed with my work at the clinic, I couldn't believe that she was gone, but one day I came across a couple with a baby girl who just looked so much like Kimberly, I couldn't believe it. Something told me that this was my girl. I couldn't carry on without getting confirmation so I would know that she wasn't mine, so I could jus move on with my life." He paused as he steeled himself for the next part. "So I broke the Hippocratic Oath and performed a DNA test without the parents consent. It proved that not only were her parents not really her parents, but that the child was mine!"

"That doesn't make sense." Adam interrupted. "You said Kimberly died months before…"

"Exactly." David responded. "I illegally started investigating the circumstances around her death, and I found several inconsistencies with the records. The causes of death, the time of death, none of it tallied." He took a long, deep breath. "So I checked the genetic samples we're required to take, and found they didn't belong to her. That's when I checked her ashes in the lab. They weren't even human."

"What does all this mean?" Tommy asked himself a little confused.

"Wherever Kimberly went, she didn't die there." David answered. "I presented my findings, but I got struck off. Checking over the death records I realised why. The doctors that made up her records were on the board. They silenced my investigation, but I still have records of the original case."

"What does this have to do with me?" Tommy asked.

David folded out the newspaper and pointed to the name of the doctor who treated Kira. "Doctor Wainwright was the man who declared Kimberly dead, and signed the death certificate." He told him. "I don't think Kimberly's dead, and for what it's worth, I don't think Kira is either."

Adam was quickly losing patience. Was this guy trying to mess with Tommy at his lowest ebb? "I think it's time you left." He hissed, gesturing to the door.

"I know you don't believe me. It sounds insane. I felt the same way for months." He replied, handing Tommy a card with his number on it. "If you don't believe me, just do one thing to put your own mind at rest. Check her ashes."

As David left, Tommy scooped up the urn with Kira's remains in his arms. "Adam, take me to the lab at the school." He demanded.

"You don't believe…"

"Adam, if there's even a chance, I want to know." He snapped back. Adam knew he was not to be denied.

"I'll drive." He sighed.

Over at the lab, Tommy ran a sample of the ashes through analysis, hooking up the terminal to the internet, before phoning Hayley.

"Who is this?" She asked sleepily. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Hayley, it's Tommy. Switch on your computer, I'm sending you something to look at." He blurted out.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Kira's ashes." He replied.

"I don't know what it is, but I can guarantee you it is NOT Kira." She replied. "It isn't human remains at all. The chemical composition is completely wrong. Hold on while I try something."

She switched the search parameters on her computer. "Kira's Dino Gem signature is coming from the room you're sitting in." She informed him.

Picking up his bag, Tommy quickly found her bracelet. The hospital had turned over her personal effects before he left. He hadn't had a chance to take it out of his bag yet. "Her bracelet's here." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, the Dino Gem power is connected to her DNA." She reminded him. "The only way it would still be generating an energy signature…"

Tommy interrupted her with a cry of joy as he launched himself into a hug with Adam. "Kira's alive!" He yelled. "She's alive!


	5. Investigation

The former Dino Rangers assembled in silence in Tommy's living room, still stunned into speechlessness by the revelations of the evening. It had been hard enough to hear that Kira had died, but to now find out that she was alive? Tommy's heart had raced upon learning the news that she had not been killed as he first believed, however, his relief was short lived. Sure, she was alive, and as long as the Dino Gem gave off an energy reading, she was still alive, but now the issue was where was she? And how much longer was she going to live?

David came into the room, being shown in by Adam and placed a large bundle of files onto the coffee table. "This is everything I have relating to my wife's case." He began. "All her medical records, the forged death certificates, and everything I could find out about the doctors involved with her case."

"So what has Kimberly told you about us?" Tommy began as a way of addressing the most obvious concern.

"She told me that at one time you were very close." He replied. "She said she could trust you with her life, and that's good enough for me. Because of what Dr Wainwright did to me, there's no-one in the medical community I can consult, and the cops just look at me like I'm insane. I'm quickly running out of people I can go to for help. I remembered her talking about you and thought you were my last hope."

"I analysed the urn I was given." Tommy confirmed. "It isn't Kira. It isn't human remains at all. You were right." He aggressively launched the urn across the room into the trash can at the other side. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"The only person I can tie to this whole thing is Dr Wainwright." David put down with authority. "He signed both death certificates. That much we know. But we need to know who else he deals with."

"How do we find out?" Adam asked.

"It won't be enough to secure a court conviction." David replied thoughtfully. "But if we had at least one more set of records, then we could tally which names match between Kimberly's records and theirs."

"I'll pay a visit to the hospital." Trent stated, turning to leave. "They'll still have Kira's records on file. It's not like it'll be my first experience with covert entry."

"I can't ask you to do that Trent." Tommy sighed. "What you're talking about is a felony. I'll go."

"Think honestly Dr. O." Trent spat as he stood defiantly by the door. "Which one of us do you REALLY think has a better chance of succeeding?" Tommy couldn't answer. It was true, back in the day Trent had waltzed in and out of Mezagog's lair so many times it wasn't funny. He clearly was the man for the job.

"Ok, but stay out of sight, and come straight back." Tommy commanded. Trent just nodded to confirm the order and sprinted from the room.

"I'll get a hold of some computer equipment." Ethan stated. "By the time Trent comes back, I should have us ready to find out everything about this guy." He quickly left the room, taking Conner with him to unload his trunk.

"All we can do now is wait." Adam sighed, patting Tommy's shoulder re-assuringly.

Kira was wrenched from her sleep as the door to her cell/ward was thrown open. Dr. White came in carrying a tray. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of treating her this way, like an animal on a breeding farm. She wanted nothing more than to shove the tray straight into his face, but she knew it was unwise to antagonise him. She hadn't eaten in hours, and she had no idea how long it would be before they fed her again. She surveyed the uninspired meal critically. There was tuna, steamed vegetables, vitamin supplements, iron tablets, dry crackers, fruit and water, nothing fancy, basic nutritional value and not much else. She knew they wanted her baby, so she knew they'd at least keep her healthy. Accepting the meal on her rolling table, she began eating enthusiastically, again aware that she was unsure exactly when they would feed her.

"That's it, eat up." Dr. White whispered, taunting her with his insincere tone. "You've got to keep your strength up for the sake of the little one. After this, we'll see about giving you a little time to exercise."

'I know what kind of exercise I'd like right about now scumbag.' She thought, keeping her thoughts to herself as she surveyed her captor. He was big, and he was strong. That much she knew from bitter experience, but more than that, he appeared to actually take a sick pleasure in his torment of her.

"So what do we have?" She asked. "A treadmill? Some free weights? Personally I'd quite like a Jacuzzi."

"You'd do well to be grateful for what you have." He hissed, pulling out a scalpel and placing the tip a little below her right eye. "We need you ALIVE and we need you HEALTHY. We don't need you COMFORTABLE." He pressed a little on the scalpel causing Kira to shrink away a little. "You don't need to be able to see to give birth."

As he turned and left, Kira breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that she could survive long enough to find a way out.

Trent walked round the back entrance of the hospital, baking his way over to the rear entrance by the dumpsters. Quickly looking around to make sure no-one was watching Trent activated his camouflage, fading into the background before waiting near the loading door. As an orderly tossed open the door to remove some medical waste, Trent quietly slipped past, and made his way inside.

He had never seen a hospital at night before. The corridors were unusually dark, cold, and empty. The occasional security guard or the on-call staff would sometimes wander the halls, but other than that, he was largely undisturbed. He looked around, hoping for some kind of indication as to where he should go. Finding his way into the main lobby, he found the main directions board, and feeling his disappointment rise as he read it.

'Man, sixth floor?' He complained inwardly. 'And it's not even like I can use the elevator.'

Arriving on the sixth floor, he made his way quietly down the corridor. There were two guards here that he hadn't seen on the other floors. Obviously the hospital took their records very seriously. Finding the room for patient records, he waited until one of the guards slipped past on his rounds, then quietly slipped inside.

Opening a filing cabinet, he quickly flicked through the records.

'Fonzerrelli, Foster…hang on, where's Ford?' He thought. Closing the cabinet, he realised his mistake, moving over to the "O" drawer.

'Olington, Olis, Oliver Cameron, Oliver Karen, Oliver Kira…Bingo!'

He removed the file, carefully concentrating to extend his cloaking to it as he quietly shut the drawer. Waiting on the guard passing, he quietly slipped out the door and back into the hall.

Kira's attention was snatched as Dr. White once again opened the door, carrying with him a pair of handcuffs and a set of leg irons.

"Exercise time." He taunted her. "Now you stay chained to the bed until I get you into these. Understood?"

Kira nodded, sitting upright in the bed. Dr. White pulled her hands behind her back, attaching the handcuffs securing her hands. Moving to the foot of her bed, he secured the leg irons before removing her manacles and helping her off the bed.

"Don't say we aren't kind to you." Dr. White continued sarcastically. "You're getting a little company on your walk." As he lead her into the hall, Kira's eyes shot open in amazement as she recognised the woman in front of her. The hair was longer, and the spirit had gone from her eyes, obviously beaten out of her by her captivity, but there was no denying it. She recognised her immediately from Tommy's video log. The woman reacted to her voice as though she hadn't heard her own name in months.

"Kimberly?" Kira gasped.

The group waited nervously in Tommy's living room, awaiting Trent's return. Tommy still couldn't help feeling bad about letting him go alone. What if he'd been caught? Suddenly, Trent threw open the door triumphantly, throwing the file onto the coffee table.

"Told you I'd be back." He announced as the others congratulated him.

"What took so long?" Adam asked him.

"First I had to get past the guards." He replied. "Then I wasted a bit of time looking up the wrong files. I thought Kira would have been the kind of girl to keep her maiden name. Anyway, I quickly photocopied the files and returned the originals."

"Well you're here now. Well done Trent." Tommy commended him. Trent nodded to return the gesture, before taking a seat.

"Here!" David called, pointing to the records in front of him. "Dr Wainwright pronounced both of them dead, but look at this." He pointed out two other names on the file, marking them with a green highlighter. "The paramedic on the scene and the coroner were the same in BOTH cases."

Tommy surveyed the names. The paramedic appeared to be named Bruce Cameron, and the Coroner was Dr Alan Long.

"It makes perfect sense." David stated the excitement evident in his eyes. This was the first break in the investigation he'd had in months. "They would all need to be in on it to pull off the scam successfully. The Paramedic would have to alert the doctor to set up the fake crash in the examination room and to forge a death certificate, both the doctor's AND coroner's signatures are required."

Tommy thought about it for a second. "They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance." He realised. "They said the injuries were too severe."

"Think. Did she have any unusual marks when you viewed the body?" David asked. "Anything that seemed out of place?"

Tommy felt his heart tearing as he remembered being made to look at her as they convinced him she had been taken from him. It made his blood boil to think about the lowlifes that did this to him and his family. He suddenly remembered gently stroking her hair as he said his goodbyes, tears beginning to well up in him as he remembered the pain of the moment. "She had a little red mark." He recalled. "About here." He pointed a little behind his own ear.

"Then the paramedic must have drugged her." David concluded. "I've checked the printouts of her brain scans, and there was no way she suffered a brain injury that would have put her into a coma. Near as I can tell she probably would have recovered in the ambulance."

"Ok, so we know who we need to ask for answers." Adam interrupted. "The next question is where to find them."

"All you had to do was ask." Ethan replied, booting up his laptop. "I can hack into the hospital mainframe and get a hold of their addresses from the personnel files. Not legally of course, but if Trent can skirt the law for Kira, it's not going to stop me."

He tapped a few keys, logging onto the web, and searching through sites as he made his way towards his goal. Suddenly, a huge grin split his face. "Guys, you will not believe how lucky we are." He commented. "The hospital recently upgraded to Nahte-Tec security software."

"And?" Trent asked. Conner suddenly remembered the videogame competition Ethan took part in during their high school days, and remembered he once entered a high score under a pseudonym.

"Nahte is Ethan spelled backwards." He stated. "It's your software?"

"With it's very own back door." Ethan continued. "And it's very own back door key." Pulling a small leather wallet-like pouch from his pocket, he took out three USB data keys and inserted them into the available ports in his computer. "Every computer security system has a back door built in, just in case the user accidentally locks himself out and needs to call IT support to let him in to retrieve his password or his files." Ethan explained. "That's usually what hackers look for when they try to hack into systems. My system is no different; the only thing I did differently was to make the backdoor programme incomplete. The other half of the programme needs to be accessed remotely to activate it."

"Let me guess." Tommy interjected, smiling for the first time that night. "The other half of the programme is in those data sticks."

"Keep studying Dr. O., and you could end up as smart as me." Ethan responded, as the records suddenly opened. "Here we go, Dr. Henry Wainwright, Dr. Alan Long and Bruce Cameron, names, addresses, the works all being printed off just over there."

"Can you access other files from here?" David asked.

"Dude, the system is wide open." Ethan stated with pride. "I could tell you pretty much anything but the colour of their underwear."

"Access patient records and locate any files of pregnant mothers who have died, whose cases were overseen by…"

"I'm way ahead of you." Ethan interrupted as he launched the search. "Seventeen cases, all the records printing off right now."

"I take back everything I ever said about you being a geek." Conner stated, slapping a hand hard on Ethan's shoulder. "You are the MAN!"

"Glad you finally appreciate it." Ethan replied.

"Ethan, none of this will be admissible as evidence, because it was acquired illegally." Tommy informed him. "As soon as the records are printed, burn all of this information onto a CD. We can't get them arrested, but after we find Kira and the others, we can send all of this to the press and torpedo their careers. The ensuing investigation will do the rest by the books."

"I already know the person to send it to." He remarked.

"Cassidy?" Tommy guessed.

"She's currently covering Matches and Dispatches." He stated. "I reckon this will help her along a little."

"Anyway, we know where these guys live." Adam stated. "I'll put in a little house call to Dr. Wainwright."

"I'll take Dr. Long." Tommy interjected. "That piece of crap just stood there and let me think my wife was dead. I have a few things to say to him."

"Trent and I'll take the paramedic." Conner put down with authority. "No way we're letting him get away with this."

Kira and Kimberly were shown into a large, empty room and simply left there unattended as the door was locked behind them. Walking slowly around, Kimberly approached the subject that was playing on her mind.

"Who are you?" She asked. "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Kira Oliver." Kira answered.

"Oliver?" Kimberly interrupted. "As in…Tommy Oliver?"

"He's my husband." Kira confirmed. "He used to be my mentor. I was once a Power Ranger. Part of the Reefside Dino Ranger team. We saw his video log and I recognised you from that. You were the original Pink Ranger weren't you?"

Kimberly nodded, hardly able to look at Kira. "That was so long ago. It doesn't even feel like my life anymore. I've been here so long." She thought about it. There were no windows here, no clocks and no calendars. She had no idea how long she'd been here. There was no way to mark the passage of time. "What date is it?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly." Kira replied truthfully. "I think I've been here a little over a day. When I had my accident it was April 2007."

Kimberly began to weep as she said this. "My god, I must have been here almost a year and a half." She stated. "My first baby was taken from me so long ago. I've been told by the Doctors this one's seven months along. It won't be much longer until I'm retired."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked trying to soothe the hysterical woman as they walked.

"If this is 2007, then I'm 29." She stated. "The chances of me conceiving again will drop dramatically in my thirties."

"We have to get out of here!" Kira responded as the sickening thought occurred to her. Kimberly was right, she didn't have long left, and unless the guys figured out that they were alive, much less where they were, she was Kimberly's only hope.


	6. Interrogation Techniques

Trent and Conner arrived outside the apartment block that was listed as Bruce Cameron's address. Craning his neck to look up at the skyscraper, Trent just groaned as he thought about the task at hand. "Guess we have to start searching." He began. "I suppose we just have to hope he's here."

"He's here." Conner replied as he bent down, picking up a brick from the ground and making his way into the parking lot, pointing towards a sapphire blue corvette. "I had Ethan check the DMV. This is his car." He informed Trent, confirming the details with the printout in his hand.

"Nice car on a paramedic's salary." Trent stated. "So we at least know he's here. We still have to find…"

His voice trailed off as Conner launched the brick through the car's window, setting off the alarm. Retrieving the brick from the car, he threw is into some nearby bushes and waited by the car.

"What the hell happened to my car!" A man screamed, running out of the apartment complex towards the corvette. "Did you two see who did this?"

"He went that way." Conner lied, pointing down an alleyway. As the man ran off in pursuit of the imaginary crook, Trent looked at him impressed.

"I take back every time I said you were dumb." He remarked as he realised the alley was a dead end.

"Saw it on T.V." Conner answered as they ran after him.

Bruce ran a little way down the alley, finding himself staring at a brick wall. Turning round, he found himself confronted by a pair of seriously unhappy looking former Dino Rangers.

"Who are you?" He asked as panic rose in his voice. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours." Conner told him. "One you drugged into a coma a few days ago."

"What are you talking about?" He lied, backing up as far as the wall would allow. "I have no idea…"

"All those women kind of blur into one huh?" Trent spat aggressively as they advanced. "You forget them all after a while? Too busy buying that flashy car with blood money?"

"I had nothing to do with Mrs. Oliver's death!" He yelled.

"Did I mention her name was Mrs. Oliver?" Conner asked as he picked up on Bruce's mistake.

"No." Trent responded. "And neither did I."

Bruce immediately launched himself forward, trying in vain to sprint from the alley, but a swift kick to the ribs, followed by a backfist from Trent sent him sprawling onto the concrete.

"Now Mr. Cameron." Conner began, standing over him. "You may enlighten us. Where is she?"

"I don't know where they go." He blurted out. "All I know is I drug them, the doctor processes them. After that, they disappear. That's all I know I swear!"

"You mean you drug helpless women so they can be kidnapped." Trent hissed aggressively. "And you don't even ask what happens to them?"

"Dr. Wainwright's the contact." He blustered as he feverishly tried to think of a way to extract himself from this situation. "He probably knows who takes them."

As they got up to leave, Trent suddenly let out a huge scream as he leapt high into the air, rotating to level his feet with the prone paramedic's head. As Bruce screamed and fainted, Trent split his feet apart, landing with one foot just either side of his head.

"Was that necessary?" Conner asked.

"No." Trent answered truthfully as they dragged his unconscious body to the corvette. "But it scared the hell out of him." Locating the keys in his pocket, they opened the trunk. Reaching inside, Trent disabled the safety release, before they locked him inside. "At least we know he can't tell the others we're onto him." Trent remarked, snapping Bruce's cell phone in half. "The longer they remain unaware we're looking for them the better."

Ethan dropped Adam off in his Bentley outside the large house in the exclusive area of town that was listed as Dr. Wainwright's address. Stepping up to the gate, he observed the grounds from outside. "What do you think Ethan?" Adam asked.

"I think I should become a doctor." He commented, looking at the house. "There are cars in the driveway."

"That's not conclusive." Adam replied, gesturing to the other houses in the neighbourhood. "Most places have multiple cars around here. We don't know how many cars this guy has."

"Two." Ethan responded, pulling out a printout of a DMV register. "A Ferrari Testerossa and a Ford Mustang registered to him."

"The mustang's there." Adam commented. "But the Ferrari's gone."

"Guess he isn't here." Ethan replied. "But we know he'll show up eventually."

Just then, a Ferrari roared into the street, screeching to a halt a little way from them. "Get that thing away from my driveway, I'm trying to park!" Dr. Wainwright yelled.

Approaching the window, Adam pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Sorry, we'll move along shortly. We're just kind of lost. Can you point the way to the interstate?" He asked, presenting the paper to him as though it were a map. Looking at the paper, Dr. Wainwright recognised his own personnel record, looking up in time to see Adam's fist driving it's way into his temple, knocking him out cold.

"Guess we have to wait till he wakes up." Ethan commented. "Do you have any ideas how to get him to talk?"

"Have you ever played 'San Andreas'?" Adam asked, looking at the Ferrari thoughtfully as he pulled some gloves and balaclavas out of a sports bag.

"Fender Ketchup?" Ethan asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"Fender Ketchup." Adam answered as he retrieved a tow rope from the trunk.

A little while later, Dr. Wainwright was rudely awakened by water splashing his face, and windshield wipers scraping his face, finding himself staring in the windscreen of his own Ferrari at a pair of masked men.

"Wakey wakey." Adam greeted him. "Just so you know, we've brought you to an abandoned airstrip just outside of town so we could test-drive this little beauty."

Looking around in a panic, he suddenly realised he was tied to the windshield of the vehicle.

"How quickly does this thing reach 80?" Adam asked.

"There's one way to find out." Ethan replied as Adam booted the gas, flooring the accelerator. Dr. Wainwright immediately cracked under the strain.

"I'll give you anything you want!" He screamed. Adam pulled a 180, bringing the car to a halt.

"He's no fun." Ethan remarked.

"Where's Kira Oliver?" Adam asked him.

"I don't know." Dr. Wainwright replied. Adam looked at Ethan, and whilst holding the clutch, pressed the gas, revving the engine. "I swear to God I don't know where they go. I only know the name of the guy I talk to on the phone."

"Which is?"

"Dr. Black." Dr. Wainwright screamed.

"Are you buying that?" Adam asked.

"Not for a second." Ethan replied. Adam started the car slowly rolling down the old airstrip as Dr. Wainwright began screaming again.

"I have his number on speed dial!" He screamed. "It's on the black cell phone in my right jacket pocket!"

Killing the engine, Adam got out the car and checked his pockets, finding a red and a black cell phone. Checking both, Adam found the name Dr. Black in the address book of the black one. "Thank you." Adam answered him as he and Ethan made their way over to Ethan's car.

"Wait, aren't you going to untie me?" Dr. Wainwright shrieked.

"And let you call your boss, let him know we're onto him?" Adam asked as the tossed the red cell phone against a rock, smashing it. "Not a chance in hell."

As they left him there, Ethan drove them back towards Tommy's house. "I hope the others got more than I did." Adam stated, looking at the cell phone. "Dr. Black sounds like a false name."

"But he has a number." Ethan reminded him. "And that means he has a phone. Phones can be traced."

"You remind me so much of Billy." Adam commented as they drove off, leaving Dr. Wainwright and his car at the airstrip.

Tommy arrived outside a small apartment block on the edge of town. Checking the printout Ethan gave him, he confirmed that this was the address listed for Dr. Alan Long, the coroner that covered Kira's disappearance. Heading up the stairs to the second floor, he checked the apartment number, and rapped the door. Getting no answer, he pounded the door.

"Can I help you dear?" An old lady in the apartment next door asked.

"I'm looking for the man that lives here." Tommy answered her, trying to look relaxed and not look like he wanted to tear him limb from limb. "Dr. Long."

"Oh he's practically never at home." The old lady responded with a hand gesture that just sort of said 'don't be silly'. "He'll be at the Samoan bar round the block. He always goes there after work. I think he has his eye on one of the barmaids."

"Thank you for your time madam." Tommy replied running down the street as fast as he could.

"Young people today." She chuckled. "They're always in such a rush."

Arriving in the bar, Tommy looked around the room for some sign of the coroner, suddenly spotting him in the corner of the room, drinking alone. As Long looked up, he recognised Tommy in an instant, running through the corridor towards the fire exit. Tommy took off in pursuit. He didn't even notice the barman heading into the back room.

He was tall, and around 300 pounds, most of it, though not all muscle. The gaudy aloha shirt he wore in stark contrast to the darkness in his eyes. Stroking back his gelled, black hair, he flipped out a cell phone.

"Dr. Black, it's the Samoan." He stated. "Some guy just took off after Long. I think he might be trouble. I didn't smell a badge, but he could be a P.I."

"What did he look like?" Dr. Black asked.

"About thirty, tall, athletic, short spiky hair." The Samoan described him. "Looked like long recognised him. He could be the husband of a recent transport."

"Last one we took in was Oliver." Dr. Black stated, looking through the files on his desk. "His profession is listed as…a teacher?"

"What should I do?" The Samoan asked.

"We don't need the heat." Dr. Black replied. "Find Long and the teacher and kill them. Once your done, find Wainwright and Cameron and kill them too. They're not the only guys we can get for this line of work."

Tommy caught Long in the alley directly around behind the bar, grabbing him and slamming him against the wall.

"Where did they take my wife?" He roared, pressing his forearm against Long's throat. "Answer me!"

"NO!" He screamed, his eyes wide in terror. Throwing himself to the side instinctively, the Samoan's kick scythed into Long's midriff, causing him to collapse on the ground. Launching himself into the air with seemingly impossible agility, the massive assailant drove a knee into Long's ribcage with a dreadful cracking sound as Long unleashed a blood-curdling scream, blood erupting from his mouth.

"Tommy Oliver. I remember the name now." The Samoan commented. "Former full contact champion. Time to put the legend to the test."

Throwing himself at Tommy with unbridled fury, the massive warrior caught Tommy completely unawares with his speed and agility, flooring him with a succession of stiff blows. As Tommy struggled to regain his feet, the Samoan kicked him in the ribs with unbelievable force, driving all the air from his lungs. Tommy looked up as the unknown assailant stood over him.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" He spat as he pulled out a telescopic baton, racking it to full length. "We took your wife and your kid. And you want us to take you too? Dumb move has-been."

His attention was suddenly ripped away by the sound of sirens. Deciding he didn't want to find out if it was him they were after, he collapsed the baton again, and fled the scene.

"You got lucky old man, but watch your back. Your card's marked." He called back as he ran. Seeing that Long was still alive, Tommy made his way over to the coroner.

"I'm done for." He sobbed. "I'm bleeding internally, I'll be dead before an ambulance can get here. I'm not dying to protect those guys."

"Who took my wife?" Tommy asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Same guy came every time. Calls himself Dr. White, but I had him tailed when I feared for my life." He continued, as he clearly weakening. "His real name is Marion Foster.

As the life faded from Dr. Long, Tommy couldn't help but feel grateful to the man. It surprised him that he could ever feel gratitude to anyone who had caused him so much pain.

Adam and Ethan arrived back at the house, finding Conner and Trent already there. "What did you find out?" Adam asked.

"Not much." Trent replied. "All he'd say is that Wainwright is the contact."

"Wainwright claims not to know much either." Adam interjected. "We have the number of his contact on this cell phone." Ethan took the phone from him and hooked it up to his laptop. "I'll be able to track it to an area. That should give us somewhere to start."

As the software kicked in, Ethan turned the screen to show his comrades the findings.

"Sorry guys." He groaned as he realised it was a two mile diameter area of the Nevada desert a couple of miles outside town. "Best I could do."

"Marion Foster!" Tommy yelled, staggering in the door and setting himself down on the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Adam asked, tending to his injuries.

"A big guy, an assassin working for the guys that kidnapped Kira jumped me and Long." He answered.

"Long?" Adam gasped, a little surprised. "But Long works for them."

"Not any more. He's dead." Tommy informed them. "And unless I'm very much mistaken he's probably after Wainwright and Cameron too."

"Who's Marion Foster?" Ethan asked, bringing them back to the matter in hand.

"Long told me the name of the guy who collected the girls is Marion Foster." He replied. "Ethan…"

"On it." Ethan replied, running the name. "Well, he's a doctor, was struck off for unethical treatment of patients, and owns a plot of land." He tapped up the land register, and overlaid the result with his mobile phone trace. "Right here. There's a reference to the department of defence." He checked the link. "It's an old fallout shelter. They built dozens of the things during the cold war."

"So we know where we're going." Tommy stated with a smile. "Gentlemen, it's time to pick up the missus."

Cameron continued to struggle in the trunk of the car, unable to free himself. Suddenly, the hatch flew open, and he found himself staring at the Samoan.

"We've got to warn the boss." He snapped. "Someone's onto us."

"He knows." The Samoan replied, grabbing him firmly round the throat before breaking his neck. "That's why we're getting rid of the trash." With that, he shut the trunk. He had already tried Wainwright's house, and knew he wasn't there. "I hope he hasn't figured out we bugged his cars." The Samoan groaned. "Otherwise, I;m going to have a long night."


	7. Storming the Gates

Kira was woken up as the door to her cell flew open, Dr. White appearing once again with the handcuffs and leg irons. "You know the drill." He stated, gesturing for her to sit upright. Kira placed her hand behind her back without a struggle. She knew better than to give her sadistic captor any more reasons to hurt her. After securing the handcuffs and the leg irons, Kira was surprised as he didn't immediately remove the manacles.

"This is an important examination." He informed her, pulling a rag and some duct tape from his pocket. "We can't have Dr. Black being distracted."

"Please don't." She pleaded. "It hurts, I won't talk, I swear."

"Sorry, but I have to be sure." He replied with a feigned remorse. As Kira struggled to resist, he clamped her nose shut, forcing her to open her mouth to breathe. Forcing the rag in, he proceeded to bind her mouth with the thick, strong tape, before finally relenting. "There we go. Now let's not keep the doctor waiting any longer." He continued, releasing her manacles and helping her from the bed.

Kira found herself being manhandled by Dr. White in his usual careful fashion into an examination room. Finding Dr. Black there, she noticed an examination table adorned by many thick, heavy leather straps. She made her way over to the table and sat on it without a struggle to avoid further confrontation with her sadistic gaoler. As he removed her leg irons and strapped down her legs, Dr. Black made his way over beside her.

"Well, it's time for your first scan." He stated with authority. "Have you been drinking your fluids like I asked?"

Kira nodded as Dr. White released her hands, before obediently laying down and allowing him to strap down her arms and upper body.

"Glad to hear it." He continued. Pulling the monitor over, he positioned it so she could see the screen. Gently rubbing the cold gel on her abdomen, he motioned Dr. White to raise the table a little, allowing her a better view. "Today we get our first look at the little gift you have for a very generous family."

As he pressed the scanner firmly onto her abdomen, Kira winced in discomfort. She could barely stand the pressure building up as it was without him pressing on her stomach so damn hard, but Trini had warned her to expect that when it came to scans. She always maintained that was one of the more unpleasant experiences of her pregnancy.

"Interesting." Dr. Black mused, looking at the monitor. "Dr. White, help our patient see."

Dr. White grabbed her head, lifting it and turning her face towards the monitor. "Can you see this movement here?" He asked. Kira nodded in response. "That's a heartbeat. But over here." He pointed to another movement. "We have another one. Dr. White, I wish we had luck like this more often. We have a two for one special!" He surveyed the monitor with careful consideration to confirm his findings. "The only question now is, whether we sell them as a unit as a two-for-one deal or split them up?"

"Personally I'd split them." Dr. White responded. "Two pay days for one investment sounds like good maths to me."

"I like the way you think." Dr. Black complimented him, taking a sip of coffee.

As the two captors laughed insincerely, Kira began to cry. They had already stolen so much from her. Her freedom, her hope, now they had stolen what should have been a beautiful moment between her and Tommy. She was having twins, but she couldn't celebrate with the man she loved, instead, all she could do was pray for her children's safety. The moment was interrupted as Dr. Black's phone rang.

"Yes?" He responded. After waiting a short time, he satisfied Dr. White's curiosity. "It's the Samoan." He answered him as he cupped his hand over the mouthpiece. "Did you take care of it?" Kira could swear she saw a few more of the hairs at his temples go grey there and then. "I told you to kill them ALL!" He snapped. "What the hell do I pay you for?" The protestations on the other end became a little louder. Kira could swear she heard the words 'police' and 'arrest'. "Look, I have one mother about to give birth any day now, half a dozen more within the next three months and another five who have months to go to full term. I told you to get rid of that heat, so find Oliver and kill him!" He hung up and began frantically pacing the room. Kira couldn't help but feel her heart lift as she heard his name. At last she had some form of hope. He knew she wasn't dead, and he was looking for her. Why else would they see him as a threat? Suddenly an alarm triggered. Dr. Black pulled out his radio. "Dr. Green, what's going on?" He asked.

"There's a possible premature labour in room 4." He replied.

'That's Kimberly's cell!' Kira thought.

"Maintain surveillance, and send Dr. Brown to the delivery room." He commanded, putting away his radio. "Dr. White, we don't have time to put her back into her room. Be a good man and put her under will you? Just a couple of cc's, we only need to buy a couple of hours."

Kira struggled frantically against her restraints to no effect as Dr. White loaded a needle. She suddenly got a flashback to the night of her accident, recognising the serum and continued her desperate fight to no avail. Dr. White grabbed her head in a vice-like grip, wrenching her head to the side and jamming the needle behind her ear. As the world began to fade, Kira tried desperately to fight the effects of the serum, but it was too little, too late. She sank lifelessly into the couch and drifted into unconsciousness.

Tommy, Ethan, Trent, Conner and Adam sped through the desert towards the location of the fallout shelter, all hoping that somehow word would not have gotten to them that they were expecting company. All they knew was that it was known Tommy was looking; they just prayed they didn't know how close they were to finding them.

"That's close enough." Tommy stated, killing the engine. "Don't want to give them too much advanced warning."

They quickly disembarked, forming a small huddle as they discussed strategy.

"I will move in first to see if I can find a way in and plant Ethan's uplink to their surveillance system. When I come back, hopefully we'll have a better idea what we're up against."

"Maybe I should go." Trent suggested.

"I appreciate your courage Trent, but we have no idea what we're up against. There could be two guys in there, or there could be an army. I'd feel happier if I go."

"Dr. O." Trent protested. "With all due respect, I'm pretty good at sneaking into places, and I'm as good a fighter as you are."

"In case you've forgotten, I can pull a pretty impressive disappearing act myself." Tommy replied, pulling up his right sleeve and revealing his Zeo Morpher. "Plus, I have a little firepower to back me up if things go wrong."

"I thought you might crack that thing out of mothballs." Adam commented.

"When I get back and we know what we're up against, Trent, Ethan and Conner, you guys create a diversion, then get yourselves into cover and keep your heads down. Adam and I will take care of any resistance once we're inside." He turned to Adam, looking him in the eye. "We're the only ones with any real firepower. I'll rely on you to free the hostages while I clear a path."

"You know I will." Adam replied.

"Kimberly and Kira are relying on us." Tommy reminded them. "I know it's hard, believe me. But if we allow our emotions to get the better of us, we could end up walking into a turkey shoot. Just breathe slow, think things through and believe in yourselves. We only get one shot at this. Make it count."

Ethan, Conner, Trent and Adam got back into the jeep as Tommy ran in the direction of the compound, cloaking as he did so.

"Good luck." Conner breathed as they all watched on, hoping for a favourable outcome.

Dr. Brown waited in the delivery room as Dr. Black and Dr. White wheeled the gurney carrying a protesting Kimberly into the delivery room. Kimberly grimaced with discomfort as the contractions got stronger.

"Dr. Brown, prep the incubator, we may need it. This child is not due for another two months." Dr. Black barked as he snapped on a pair of white latex gloves. "Dr. White, get a gas canister. We may need to administer pain relief."

As Dr. White sprinted from the room, Dr. Green pulled across the incubator, hooking it up to some monitors.

"Try to take it easy." Dr. Black said as Kimberly began screaming. "The baby will come in it's own time. Try not to force it, we don't want it harmed now do we?"

Tommy had completely circled the old fallout shelter, checking for any sign of a way in, concluding that the only one was the main entrance, a large, heavy blast-door at the front of the complex. He cursed their luck as he prayed that between Adam and himself, they could blast their way in before anything happened to the hostages. His attention was suddenly caught as a vehicle approached the front entrance. Hanging back a little, he surveyed the scene, realising that it was the big guy that attacked him and killed Long.

'Great, that's all I need.' He thought. Just then, he noticed the blast doors opening. Realising that this was his opportunity, he quickly slid inside as the Samoan pulled into the main entrance area, which appeared to be some form of vehicle hangar. He made his way to the eastern wall and continued to watch as the gigantic assassin killed the engine, and dismounted. As the blast doors closed, he watched him head down a corridor deeper into the base.

"Guys, I'm in." He whispered into a radio. "I'm just trying to find the surveillance room."

"Be careful." Adam answered. "We just saw the big guy go in."

"Trust me. I do not want to tangle with anyone until I know we're in." He reassured them.

Adam turned to the others as he signed off. "Well he's inside." He told the other team members. "Now all we can do is wait."

Tommy made his way down the unmarked halls, a little surprised that he wasn't running into more guards. He had expected there to be some form of security. He still wasn't taking any chances as he made his way further into the base. He noticed a door marked as the armoury, and checking the handle, found it unlocked. Obviously they had never expected to be infiltrated. Taking a quick look inside, Tommy marvelled at the arsenal.

"Guys, I can confirm they are armed." Tommy whispered into the radio. "I mean, if we go in half-cocked, it's going to be like a bad day in Detroit."

"Thanks for the heads up Tommy." Adam replied. "Now just find the surveillance room, plant the device and get out."

"That's easier said than done." He observed. "This place is like a bloody maze." Slipping back into the corridor, he made his way further into the compound, eventually coming across a glass partition, through which he could see the surveillance room. A single man wearing a lab coat sat, watching the monitors, while absent-mindedly scoffing a packet of peanuts, trying to stave off the boredom.

Making his way round the partition, Tommy crept closer, trying to think of a way to get him to leave his station without alerting him to his presence. Seeing the guard's almost-empty cup of coffee, he suddenly got an idea. Making sure his attention was elsewhere, Tommy quickly gulped down what was left in the cup, trying hard not to gag as the bitter fluid struck the back of his throat. He quietly replaced the cup and awaited the inevitable.

Dr. Green reached over for his cup, finding to his disappointment it was empty. Checking the pot and also finding it empty, he gave a small sigh and left the room in pursuit of more coffee.

"I'm in." Tommy whispered as he planted Ethan's hacking device on the back of the computer. "The device should be transmitting."

"Got it Dr. O." Ethan answered, checking the relay on his laptop. "Got the security feed. As far as I can tell, there's a dozen hostages, four guys in lab coats, three of which appear to be trying to deliver a baby, and the big guy's just kind of floating around the dining area. The good news is there's a few good-sized vehicles in the hangar, so getting the hostages out shouldn't be a problem."

"So there are five bad guys in total." Tommy reiterated. "Can you confirm that?"

"Confirmed." Ethan replied, double-checking the feed. "O.k. come on out so we can get this thing started."

"No, I've got a better plan." Tommy interrupted. "Which way do I go to the holding area?"

"From the surveillance room, take a right and head down as far as you can." Ethan replied.

Tommy began charging down the hall towards the holding area as he relayed his plan.

"Ethan, disable their surveillance, open the main gate and fire off the distractions." He snapped as he approached the door to the holding area. "Adam, move in fast. If I put myself between them and the hostages, then we should be able to trap them between us without risking any civilian casualties."

"Surveillance is down Dr. O." Ethan informed him.

Leaving the delivery room, the frustration was evident in Dr. Black's face.

"Bloody false alarms!" He roared as he and the others made their way towards the dining area. "Waste of goddam time!" Tommy pressed himself to the wall, allowing them to pass without intrusion. Slipping into the holding area, he took the opportunity to de-cloak, before activating his morpher. "We'll be together soon Kira." He whispered as he prepared for battle.

Dr. Green arrived back in the surveillance room, finding to his horror that all the monitors were down. Running to the gantry above the vehicle hangar, he saw the blast-doors were wide open. Brightly-coloured flares rocketed into the building, exploding in a storm of noise and light, disorientating him. Pulling out his radio he screamed.

"Dr. Black! The surveillance is down and the doors are open! We're under attack!"

"To the armoury, Now!" Dr, Black yelled, sending his henchmen to prepare for the assault. He snatched up his own radio. "Samoan, it's time you earned your money. I don't care if the devil himself is storming the base, get rid of them!"


	8. Breakout

Dr. Green was just beginning to recover his bearings as Dr. Black, Dr. White and Dr. Brown arrived, brandishing assault rifles. Throwing one to Dr. Green, Dr. Black began barking commands to mobilise them.

"Dr. Brown, take the left flank. Dr. Green, the right. Dr. White, cover the floor." He ordered as the smoke cleared. They moved into position as the smoke finally dissipated. Squinting through the fine blue mist left by the burnt cordite, he was stunned to see a mysterious man in black, charging across the desert, armed with what appeared to be an axe. "There, coming across the desert. Open fire!" He screamed.

Adam continued his relentless charge as the smoke dissipated and a hail of red-hot lead came flying in his direction. The few that scored hits sparked off his costume, though Adam just continued to grit his teeth through every stinging impact and thought of Kira and the others as he made his way inside. Rolling behind some cover, he slid open the firing mechanism of the Axe-blaster, firing a warning shot into the ceiling, causing concrete to tumble into the hangar. Dr. White began to flee the main floor back up to the relative safety of the gantry.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dr. Black roared as his accomplice fled past him.

"I'm going to get myself a human shield or two." He answered as he made his way down the corridor. "That guy's bloody bullet-proof and he's carrying a bazooka!"

Dr. Black conceded the point and joined his accomplice in their retreat as Dr. Brown and Dr. Green continued to rain fire into the hangar. Adam considered his options. He didn't want to risk firing the cannon at them, but he didn't know if his costume's protective power would handle a point-blank barrage from their rifles.

His attention was wrenched to a more immediate danger as a grenade landed right at his feet. Launching himself away from the grenade, the explosion carried him several feet across the tarmac.

"Playtime!" The Samoan roared, catching Adam in an unusually strong grip and driving him into the tarmac. As he leapt away with amazing agility, the two doctors continued their barrage.

Up on the ridge, Ethan Conner and Trent continued to survey the situation from cover.

"Adam's in trouble." Conner observed. "We need to help out."

"You go in if you want." Ethan remarked. "But we don't have powers, and last time I checked, my ass wasn't bullet-proof."

"Conner's right." Trent continued. "He can't deal with those guys AND the big one. We have to at least stop the gunners so he can concentrate on him."

"Trent, you camouflage and take the one on the right." Conner barked. "As soon as he's down, the other one will most likely be distracted. I'll speed in and take his gun out."

"I'm coming with you." Ethan stated. "I suppose we're all in this together."

"Right. Now let's get down there without getting our heads blown off." Conner responded as they sprinted down from the ridge. "Buy us a few more seconds Adam." He willed him on. "We're coming."

Dr. Black and Dr. White fled in panic to the holding area, bursting in only to find themselves confronted by an unknown figure in a red costume, wielding a sword.

"No-one gets past!" Tommy spat aggressively, firing a storm of rounds from his blaster at the floor, forcing them back through the security door. Following them, he stowed his blaster back in it's holster as he closed the door behind him. He pulled his sword into a guarding stance. "It's time to face up to what you've done." He yelled as he charged them.

Dr. White attempted to bring his rifle to bear, only to have it sliced in half by Tommy's sword. Dr. Black immediately threw his own rifle at Tommy and quit the battle, fleeing the hallway.

"You've got a real keeper of a friend there." He stated, slicing apart the rifle in the air. "How about I take this easy on you?" Stowing his sword, he simply stepped forward, back-fisting him to the floor in an unconscious heap. Stooping down to pick up his keys, he made his way down the hall in pursuit of Dr. Black, though he found himself unable to see him anywhere. "Damn!" He screamed as he realised the criminal must have had some other escape route.

Adam continued to find himself under constant attack from the Samoan's grenades and powerful blows, but unable to retaliate as he found himself under constant harassment of the two hoodlums still covering the hangar from commanding positions on the gantry.

All of a sudden, one of the two seemed to inexplicably drop his rifle, before flying into a nearby wall with tremendous velocity.

"What the hell?" Dr. Brown yelled as he turned to see what was happening, before finding himself instantly confronted by Conner, who sent him spiralling to the floor with a powerful kick.

"Thanks guys." Adam shouted, removing himself from cover, finding the Samoan barrelling towards him at great speed. Ethan blurred a forearm into his face with frightening force, bringing him to the floor with great speed following a bright blue flash of energy.

"Don't mention it." Ethan replied as Tommy arrived on the gantry.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"There's still plenty more to go around." The Samoan responded, hoisting himself to his feet.

"But I hit him with my tricera shield." Ethan gasped as the huge man regained his feet. "There's no way…"

His voice trailed off as they saw his mangled, metallic face. "I'm a bit tougher than you think." He remarked, pulling into a guarding stance. "Lets just say that human anatomy isn't Dr. Black's only area of expertise."

"He's an android." Tommy shouted as he leapt from the gantry, driving him back with a kick to the chest. "Ethan, here's the keys." He continued, throwing him the bunch of keys. "You guys release the hostages. Adam and I will deal with the tin man."

"No need to tell me twice." Ethan replied, running up the stairs to the gantry as quickly as he could. "Guys, let's go."

"But what about…" Conner began to protest.

"He's right Conner." Trent interrupted. "We wouldn't stand a chance against him without powers, and if we don't get the women out of here, all this is for nothing!"

The three sprinted from the room as Adam and Tommy faced off against the Samoan for the final time.

"So tell me." Tommy asked him. "Are you all machine? Or is there some human part of you?"

"None of that human garbage here." The android responded with a dismissive sneer.

"That's all we needed to know." Tommy shot back. "Hold nothing back Adam, give him everything we've got!"

Ethan, Conner and Trent found their way into the holding area and began unlocking cells. Finding the women there chained to the beds, they began systematically releasing them, searching room by room.

"Assemble in the hall." Ethan told them. "Do not proceed until we're there to escort you to safety."

"How many do we have?" Trent asked.

"Eleven." Conner answered. "But there's no sign of Kira."

"The examination room's in there." Kimberly informed them, pointing to a door at the end of the hall. "She was meant to have a scan before my false alarm. She might still be in there!"

"Thanks." Trent replied as he sprinted down the hall.

Entering the examination room, he found Kira lying unconscious on the table.

"Only you could sleep through a fire fight Kira." He chuckled sarcastically as he unfastened the straps holding her to the table. Lifting her lifeless form into his arms, he rejoined the rescue party in the hall.

"This way, follow me." Ethan yelled as he waved his arm in the direction of the door. "Let's just hope the others have finished with the big guy."

Back in the hangar, Tommy and Adam continued to hammer away at the seemingly indestructible android.

"Come on, surely you have more than this?" The android taunted them as their weapons failed to do more than shred synthetic skin. "This is how you attack."

The android launched a grenade into Tommy's chest, the blast sending both him and Adam flying into the wall.

"Jeez, I forgot how much explosions hurt." Tommy complained.

"Just think how much worse it's be without the suits." Adam retorted as they regained their feet.

"We just need to buy ourselves a few seconds to power up our weapons." Tommy stated. "Somehow we need to cause some serious damage."

The rescue party arrived on the gantry, viewing the fight with interest as they rooted for the rangers battling for their freedom.

"Need a hand?" Conner screamed.

"Thanks, but we'll be ok." Tommy yelled back. "We just need to buy ourselves some time."

"I've got an idea." Conner whispered to Ethan. "But the women can't see what I'm about to do."

"Everyone back up into the hall." Ethan ordered them. "Keep out of danger."

As soon as everyone was out of view, Conner activated his Tyrano Speed, racing down the stairs and straight towards the Android. Before Tommy could stop him, he had already reached the killer android.

The Samoan's sensors barely registered Conner moving at such high speed, as he swung for him in a futile effort to strike him, but Conner was much too fast. Striking him several times in the chest, though registering no appreciable damage, he moved round behind the machine, doing the same before fleeing back up to the gantry.

"Pathetic display little man." He taunted the former Dino Ranger. "I didn't even feel those punches."

"But you will feel this." Conner replied, throwing a bunch of safety pins onto the floor in front of the android. Looking down, he realised Conner had activated all the grenades on his bandolier.

"Oh crud!" He exclaimed as the grenades detonated, tearing open his chest plate and staggering the killing machine. Seizing the opportunity, Adam and Tommy powered up their weapons to full power, striking for all they were worth.

"Zeo Sword!" Tommy yelled, with a powerful right swipe.

"Power Axe!" Adam chimed in as he slashed the other way.

The android fell to the floor in several pieces, only the head appearing to show any signs of function.

"End of the line." Adam stated as he converted the Axe Blaster into firing mode and blasted the head into smithereens.

"It's time to get these women out of here." Tommy commanded, gesturing towards the vehicles. "They've been here long enough."

As they loaded the hostages onto the vehicles, Trent handed Kira to Tommy, allowing him to hold her as they entered one of the trucks. As they started to make their way back to the city, Kimberly leaned across and whispered to Tommy.

"Thank you." She whispered the gratitude in her voice obvious. "I…"

"There's no need." He answered her. "I've got all the reward I need right here."


	9. A Day in Court

Kira woke up and began rubbing her eyes sleepily, before suddenly freezing as the tought crossed her mind. 'Wasn't I tied down?'

Checking her wrists, she realised that the manacles were gone She also noticed that her wedding ring and her engagement ring had been returned. Quickly looking round the room, she furrowed her brows in a state of confusion as she noticed there was a window in the room. Wherever she was before, she wasn't there now, and she had no idea how she'd gotten there.

Sitting up in the bed, and shifting down a little, she heard Tommy groaning, causing her to look down to where he was sitting beside her bed, his head resting in the mattress as he slept. She reached over, gently stroking his hair, rousing him from his sleep.

"Hey, I though I was the sleepyhead in this relationship." She joked as he slowly came to.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." He apologised. "I wanted to be here when you came round."

The couple embraced, taking comfort in each other's arms as they tried to erase the heartache of the previous few days. Tommy held her close, never wanting to let her go again. They parted a little and were content just to be able to stare into each other's eyes once more.

"I didn't know what to do with myself when I though I had lost you." Tommy told her. "When I heard there was a chance you were alive, I had to grab it with both hands. I just couldn't let you go without trying everything in my power."

"The first night I was taken to that place I prayed that somehow you'd know I was alive." Kira responded. "I hoped and prayed every waking moment that you'd come for me. When I heard you were looking for me I knew everything would be alright. You gave me hope. You kept me alive."

"Well the doctors told me that the kidnappers took good care of you from a medical standpoint." Tommy stated. "They have no worries about the baby…"

"Babies." She interrupted, correcting him.

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked, slightly taken aback.

"Dr. Black gave me a scan while I was in that place." Kira informed him, taking Tommy's hands in her own and looking deep into his eyes. "We're having twins."

"Are you serious?" He asked as the joy rose in him.

Kira nodded to confirm what she had said as Tommy threw his arms around her, holding her tightly. Kira was thrilled that this was at least one moment Dr. Black hadn't managed to steal from them.

"Hi there." Kimberly called from the door as David pushed her into Kira's room in a wheelchair, the happiness at being reunited with his wife was evident in his expression. "How are you feeling Kira?"

"Pretty well rested." She laughed. "So what happened? I kind of missed the good stuff."

"Well the Red Zeo Ranger and the Black Dino Ranger stormed the fallout shelter where we were being held." Kimberly informed her. Kira looked over at Tommy with a knowing look in her eye and smiled at the thought of him getting back into action.

"Then three very brave young men freed us, while the two Rangers attacked some kind of psychotic robot. Eventually they took us here to the hospital where we've been under observation for the last couple of days."

"Two days?" Kira gasped in surprise. "That Dr. White really doesn't know what he's doing with a needle."

"Well he won't be getting much access to needles where he's going." David interjected. "They rounded up all of the perpetrators. Dr. Green and Dr. White are looking at consecutive life sentences for abduction. Dr. White has been linked to at least a couple of deaths and is looking at a couple of homicide charges."

"What about Dr. Black?" She asked as a look of panic briefly shot across her face. "Please tell me he's behind bars."

"They're keeping him as long as they can." David replied. "They're hoping to pin something on him, but at the moment there's nothing linking him to the scene, and he's denying all knowledge."

Tommy placed an arm around her as she began to shiver. "I'm sure they'll find something." He breathed, stroking her hair. "They've got some of the best prosecutors in the state working on this case. Don't worry about it. We should just be celebrating our good news."

"What news?" Kimberly asked as she looked on in interest.

"We're having twins." Kira answered her with a little half-smile.

"That's fantastic!" She shrieked, reaching across and taking Kira's hand. "I'm sure you'll make a great mom."

Kira sighed a little as the thought suddenly came to her. "What about all the babies that have already been sold?" She asked. "What about your baby?"

David and Kimberly looked at each other for a second. "For obvious reasons they didn't keep many records of the adoptive families." She began as a tear rolled down her face. "Many of the families have already gone under the radar. The authorities are trying to track down the babies."

"I'm going to use all the resources at my disposal to search for our daughter." David continued. "Since I was reinstated by the medical board, a few more avenues have opened up to me."

"So when can I go home?" Kira asked. "If all I'm going to do is lie in bed, I cando that at home."

"I'd prefer it if you stayed Mrs. Oliver." A doctor announced, walking into the room. "But there's mothing really badly wrong with you, and strictly speaking you are here on a voluntary basis, so I can discharge you after a couple of tests."

"I'd really like that." She replied. "Thank you doctor."

Later that day, Tommy brought Kira back to their home, carrying her across their threshold in his arms.

"You know you're only supposed to do this on the wedding day." She reminded him.

"Well it didn't work out too well the first time." He shot back, causing her to giggle as she remembered being dropped on the floor of the apartment on the day they arrived in Vegas."

"I suppose." She responded.

"Surpirse!" All her friends chorused as they mad their way into the living room. Ethan, Conner, Trent, Adam, Crhissy and Kimberly were waiting patiently in the living room for her to return, all there to wish her well.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Tommy stated, placing Kira on the couch. "I'm going to be a father."

The group looked at each other as if to say 'what else is new?' except for Kimberly and David who had already been let in on the secret.

"Twice." Tommy concluded.

"That's amazing!" Conner shrieked, leaping forward and placing his hands on Kira's belly. "Are they moving?" He asked.

"Gerroff!" She yelled, slapping him around the head, causing him to retreat. "Of course they're not moving. Don't you think I'd tell Tommy if they were?"

"Jeez, remind me not to get a woman pregnant." Conner remarked, rubbing his scalp.

"It might be a bit late for that." Trent joked. "Krista's been kind of moody lately."

"Not funny dude." Conner snapped.

"How are things Sparky?" Barry asked as he entered the room, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. "Feeling better?"

"As well as can be expected." She replied honestly. "I just hope everything works out for the best."

"Personally I'm a big believer in Karma." Barry told her, kissing her on the cheek. "Lousy things happen to lousy people. The guys who did this will meet their judgement in the end."

"Hey, the news is starting." Ethan stated, drawing their attention to the screen. "They're talking about the court case."

As the bulletin began, Kira recoiled a little in surprise.

"Cassidy?" She yelled the shock obvious in her voice.

"Ethan sent all the files to her in an E-mail." Tommy informed her, filling the gap in her understanding of the events. "Nothing we found was admissible as evidence, but since she broke the story, there's been an official enquiry which IS admissible as evidence, and since she broke the story, Cassidy's been the anchor for the whole story."

"I'm glad someone got something out of this mess." Kira replied asshe held up a glass, hopeful someone would acknowledge the gesture. The ever over-protective big brother, Conner quickly snatched away the glass and ran into the kitchen for some fruit juice.

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting for Channel 99 news, on the steps of Las Vegas's Supreme Court, waiting for any news of the case of the century, the amazing story of the international baby theft racket." She began as she flicked her hair over her shoulders. "John and Andrew Matthews, A.K.A Dr, Green and Dr. Brown stand accused of multiple counts of abduction, with a heavy body of evidence against them and are expected to serve multiple life sentences. Former doctor Marion Foster has been linked through forensic testing to the deaths of at least three women within the last two years and is expected to face at least life imprisonment, but faces the possibility of capital punishment."

"That scumbag deserves to fry." Conner commented as he returned with an orange juice for Kira.

"People are executed by lethal injection in this stat." Tommy informed him. "And despite what he's done, no man holds the right to decide whether someone lives or dies." He placed his glass on the table as he looked Conner in the face the same way he had many times before when he was his teacher, imparting the wisdom of his experience. "Kira and I have more reason than most to want him dead, but like I said, no one holds the right to end a life in vengeance."

"I suppose you're right." He sighed.

"Something's happening!" Ethan remarked, drawing their attention back to the screen.

"In an astonishing turn of events, one of the accused has been granted bail." Cassidy announced over the airwaves. "Dr. Lucius Gordon, A.K.A. Dr. Black has been granted a bail bond for a record breaking 10 million dollars!"

Kira's face went pail and she drew her favourite teddy bear close as she heard this. Recognising the fear in her reaction, Tommy held her in his arms.

"I'm going to try and grab a few words with Dr. Gordon." Cassidy put down as she approached him. "Dr. Gordon, what do you have to say about the grievous harges levelled against you?"

"My client has been advised not to speak at this time." His lawyer stated. "Any questions can be directed to me."

"How are you answering to these charges?" Cassidy asked.

"With considered and appropriate disbelief." The lawyer answered. "Dr. Gordon is a well known and respected professional, who's work speaks for itself. The only thing that hurts his feelings more than the very implication that he's even capable of such acts, is the fact that he's been left unable to continue the career that he holds so dearly to his heart until these scandalous lies are laid to rest."

"How much is he paying this guy?" Conner remarked. "He shouldn't be a lawyer, he should be on stage giving an scar acceptance speech!"

"Shhh!" The others reprimanded him as the story continued.

"What about the multiple witness testimonies to his presence at the underground bunker where these unfortunate women were being held?" Cassidy asked.

"All of the unfortunate women you mention have stated themselves to being heavily medicated during their captivity." The lawyer replied with a practiced confidence. "The man they claim to be my client could have been anyone of similar description." He pulled out a picture of Timothy Dalton in his role in Flash Gordon. "If I'd had the cocktail of medication they'd had, I'd probably ask him to come to court." Several reporters laughed at this quip.

"So what do you think will be the outcome of this case?" Cassidy asked him, shoving the microphone closer.

"I have every confidence my client will rightly be cleared of all charges." The lawyer stated. "I have every confidence that justice will be done."

As he said this, blood spurted from Dr. Black's ribcage as a silenced bullet punctured his heart, splattering blood across Cassidy's face. As the second shot scored it's target, several people screamed and ran from the scene. Cassidy stood silently as the shock froze her to the spot.

"Oh my god!" Tommy exclaimed as the scene unfolded live on screen. Kira buried her head in his chest, unable to watch any longer as the horrifying scene played out. The others continued to watch in amazement as it continued.

"It's times like this I know why I smoke." Barry commented, pulling out a cigar and walking to the garden.

"Cassidy, we're still live!" The camera man reminded her.

"UH…Oh…Right…Uh…This is Cassidy Cornell reporting on the latest drama at Las Vegas Supreme Court in the amazing Baby Snatcher trial." She began, clearly rattled by the experience. "Alleged ringleader of the international baby theft ring Dr. Lucius Gordon has been shot on the steps of the courtroom. More on this story as we find out." As she said this, she saw a pair of paramedics working on him.

As the assassin packed away his Walther 2000 sniper rifle into it's foil-lined case, his cell phone rang.

"Loved your work." The client congratulated him. "Live on CNN as requested, and waiting till his lawyer made that crack about justice being done? Sheer showmanship, well done!"

"I'm still not convinced about using the rifle." The hitman responded. "There are several other ways I could have been just as thorough without leaving ballistic evidence."

"Don't worry, Dr. Gordon isn't the only one with friends in the coroner's office." The client reassured him. "If you check your Grand Cayman account, you'll find your fee and a more than generous bonus."

Flipping out his palm pilot, the hitman checked his account, his eyebrows shooting up with shock. "More than generous. I wish I had more clients like you."

"I always reward good work." The client stated. "Enjoy your latest extended vacation in Bora Bora.

"I will." He replied. "Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Goldstein."


	10. The Way Forward

Barry re-entered the living room to find Tommy and the others comforting Kira. The assassination had clearly rattled her. She had wanted Dr. Black to pay for everything he had done, but there was no way she could ever have wished something like this to happen. As they continued to watch the live feed, Cassidy, still clearly distressed by the whole situation confirmed what everyone already knew.

"This is Cassidy Cornell reporting from Las Vegas Supreme Court, where just moments ago, alleged ringleader of the International Baby Theft Racket Dr. Lucius Gordon was shot just feet from where I'm standing in what appears to be an incident of vigilante justice. Paramedics have now confirmed that he has died at the scene. This is Cassidy Cornell for Channel 99 news signing off."

"I can't believe it!" Kira gasped as the image on the screen flicked away to another story. "Someone killed him."

"Unfortunately there's no shortage of suspects." Barry stated matter-of-factly. "It's not as if there aren't several people out there with good reasons to want him out of the way."

"It's ok." Tommy reassured her. "I know it's horrible, but at least he can't hurt anyone else anymore."

"I would never have wanted this." She breathed, unable to contain her horror. "That man took so much from me, he deserved to pay, but not like this!"

"Personally I'm finding it hard to feel sorry for him." David interjected as he held Kimberly close. "That scumbag stole my daughter. I might never find her again because of him. I wouldn't have wanted to kill him, but I have to admit that I'm finding it pretty much impossible to be upset that he's dead."

"I think we could all use a little drink." Tommy stated as he got up to head into the kitchen. "Anyone for a little wine?"

"I'll give you a hand." Kimberly answered. David looked at her a little curiously, but Kimberly gave him a gentle stroke of the shoulder to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Joining him in the kitchen, Kimberly began nervously playing with her hair. Tommy couldn't help but laugh a little as he noticed this. So much had happened since they last saw each other so long ago, but it pleased him to know that some things never changed.

"You always did that when you wanted to talk about something." Tommy reminisced as he analysed the situation. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and David." She answered, her face flushing a little as she spoke. "It's a lot more than I deserve from you after everything that's happened between us."

"There's no need." Tommy waved off the gesture. "It was a long time ago. We just grew apart."

"No, it's more than that." Kimberly continued. "I loved you with all my heart Tommy, in some ways I always will love you. But things between David and I just kind of happened." She looked into his eyes as she tried to give him the explanation he'd hoped for in his heart for many years before he could move on. "David and I fell for each other in a big way during my time in the Pan Global team. He was there for me through so much. I really love him more than anyone else I ever met. That doesn't excuse what I did to you though." She took his hands in her own. "I couldn't afford to take the time to come and tell you in person, and I knew there was no way I'd be able to hold it together long enough to tell you over the phone. The letter was a cowardly thing to do, I can only imagine how much it must have hurt, and I owed you so much more than that. I'm sorry Tommy."

Tommy pulled her close, hugging her as she finished. "I can't say that it didn't hurt." He answered her. "It took me a long time to get over that. I let it sabotage my relationship with Kat, and even Hayley felt like she was competing with your ghost. It hurt a lot, and in many ways it always will. But things have worked out for the best overall. I'm really happy for you and David. He seems like a good man."

"He's amazing." She responded, wiping away a tear. "He's more than I deserve."

"The man's devoted to you." Tommy informed her. "He never once gave up on you while you were in that place. He's gone through two years of hell to find you. He refused to give up."

"I love him so much." Kimberly told him. "I'm really happy for you and Kira. You deserve someone like her. It seems like a good fit." She collected a few glasses as she prepared to leave the room. "She was so strong when we were in there. She was always so certain you'd come for her. She never gave up hope. After everything you've done for me, I just wanted you to know the whole story. I feel like I owe you that much."

"It's alright." Tommy responded, picking up the bottle and a couple of glasses. "I'm happy with Kira. Everything worked out fine."

"Thanks Tommy." Kimberly concluded. "You've been a lot more understanding than I would have expected."

"You're welcome." He concluded as they made their way back to the living room.

"Bloody hell Tommy." Barry commented as they finally returned. "Where did you go for the wine? France?"

"Sorry Barry." Tommy replied. "Just took a little while to find some clean glasses."

**Six Months Later**

Tommy woke up finding Kira lying beside him. He had to admit that he had really enjoyed the third trimester so far. Being unable to fly on any airline, Kira had not been touring now for a few months, and he had to admit really enjoying having her to himself for all that time. Getting out of bed as gently as he could, he cursed himself as he accidently disturbed Kira, causing her to stir.

"It's alright, go back to bed beautiful." He said soothingly as she began to stretch out on the bed.

"It's too late lover." She replied with a large yawn. "I'm up."

"Well at least I can get you some breakfast." He commented. "Any idea what you'd like?"

"Could I have an omelette?" She asked. This was her latest obsession with the pregnancy, she had developed a tasted for eggs, and had ended up having either omelette or scrambled egg at least one meal most days for the last few weeks now. Tommy had begun to joke that she either loved chicken or hated chickens. It seemed as if she was on a one-woman mission to obliterate the chicken population of Nevada.

"If there's still some eggs." Tommy laughed as he pulled on his bath robe. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Kimberly's bringing Joe around later." Kira answered. Kimberly and David had elected to make Kira and Tommy godparents to their son, and were now regular visitors. It made Kira feel a little more at ease with the whole idea of motherhood to be able to watch over little Joe. She positively doted on the little tyke.

"That sounds great honey." Tommy answered her as he searched the fridge. Fortunately he was in luck, and found a couple of eggs left in the carton. Saying a quiet thank you for his good fortune, he began looking out the frying pan. "Just don't tire yourself out like you did last time. We've got the twins to worry about."

"As if they'll let me forget it." Kira commented as she made her way into the living room, holding her back for support. She had grown considerably larger over the last few months, and the back pain she felt when she tried to walk was excruciating. She had thought the morning sickness was bad, but this was by far less pleasant. "I'll be fine."

Serving up the meal, Tommy began gathering his things together for the day ahead. "Okay, today's Thursday, so I don't have any after-school classes today." He reminded her. "I should be back around 5."

"See you then." She replied, gesturing for a kiss. He bent down, kissing her goodbye before collecting his coat.

Tommy arrived at the school, and was barely out of the car park before Chrissy came rushing over to greet him.

"Tommy, good morning!" She screeched, hugging him enthusiastically. He was still getting used to that. "How's Kira feeling this morning?"

"She seems pretty good." He replied. "Any word yet from Adam?"

"Ask him yourself." She said pointing to him as he approached him from behind, carrying a large duffle bag.

"Rocky and Kat made me an offer on my share of the Gym." He informed Tommy as he greeted him with a firm handshake. "It's a little below market value, but I'm happy with the price. I'm slowly but surely moving my stuff across from San Francisco."

"Well I'm glad things are working out for the two of you." He stated. "So you're finally moving into town."

"That's not the only news." Adam interrupted him. "I asked Chrissy to marry me."

"That's his story and he's sticking to it." Chrissy joked as she threw an arm around his waist. "Actually I asked HIM. It just took him a couple of hours to get over the shock and say yes."

"You always did get pushed around by strong women." Tommy laughed at the thought. "I'm really pleased for you both. Have you set a date?"

"It's probably going to be kind of a long engagement." Adam answered. "We want to get settled into the way of things. I'm looking for a new business and Chrissy's apartment's kind of a shoe box!"

"Well I don't remember hearing you complaining." She responded, slapping him upside the head.

"Seriously Chrissy, even you were saying that you wanted somewhere bigger." Adam said defensively as he stroked the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I've got a class starting in twenty minutes." Tommy informed them. "Great to see you Adam, we should all catch up some time."

"We'd like that." He shot back as Tommy made his way quickly into the building.

Kira answered the door, finding Kimberly outside, struggling with the virtual mountain of bags and supplies as little Joe just waved his arms excitedly seeing his godmother.

"Let me take some of this." Kira said, grabbing a few things from her. "I still can't believe how much stuff you have to carry around with you."

"Tell me about it." Kimberly groaned. "I just want to go on a little trip to the shops and it feels like I'm mobilising an infantry regiment."

"Please, come in and sit down." Kira replied gesturing them into the living room. She bent down a little to look into Joe's eyes. "Hey little fella, how are you doing today?"

"He was a bit of a grump last night." Kimberly stated. "But I think he's just getting over a temperature."

Kira cooed over her little godson, he didn't really look like either Kimberly or David, but since Kimberly had been impregnated through artificial insemination while being held captive by Dr. Black, they really didn't know who the genuine biological parents of the child were. That didn't matter to them though. Kimberly and David loved the child as their own. Kira sat the little boy on the floor and began playing with him as Kimberly prepared a bottle.

"How have things been at the clinic?" Kira asked as Kimberly boiled the kettle.

"Things are going pretty well." Kimberly remarked. "David's really happy to be practicing again. How are things with the twins?"

"They like to let me know they're still in there." Kira commented. "They've been moving quite a lot in recent months. OOOOHHHH!"

"What's happening?" Kimberly asked, placing the bottle in a pan of water. "Are they moving again?"

"Yeah they…WHHAAAAOO!"

"Are you alright?" Kimberly asked, coming to Kira's side.

"Could you help me to the bathroom?" She asked. "I think I'm going to…AAARRGGGH."

Kimberly quickly took hold of Kira, holding her upright. "I think we should get to the hospital." Kimberly stated. "Just to get you checked out."

"Oh god!" Kira exclaimed. "I think they're coming."

Tommy sat at his desk, watching the time tick away as his fifth period class sat silently with their pop quiz. They weren't really due one for a while, but Tommy usually made up a couple of spare ones just in case he had forgotten to put together a lesson plan for the day. Watching his students sitting there, working away on the impromptu examination, he was interrupted in his thoughts as his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Dr. O, I thought we weren't meant to have cell phones on in class." One of the seniors remarked, drawing a little laugh from the class.

"Ok, so I didn't turn off my cell phone." Tommy responded with a slight grumble. "That's no reason to take your attention off the test."

"If one of us took a call in class, you'd probably stick us in detention." Another student piped up a little indignantly. "This is so typical."

"Well that's the benefit of being the boss." Tommy put down bluntly as he finally wrestled his cell phone from his pocket. "Just do as I say, not as I do."

As the class grumbled a little, settling back down to their tests, Tommy left the room to take the call.

"Kimberly, what's going on?" He asked.

"Get your butt down to the hospital now." She snapped. "Kira's water just broke."

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can." He replied. "Tell her I love her." Charging back into the room, he began stuffing his paperwork into his satchel. "Ok class, I've got somewhere I really need to be." Tommy rushed out as he gathered his belongings. "Just finish your tests and leave them on my desk."

"Is Mrs. Oliver having the baby?" Michael asked.

"Yes." He replied, throwing on his jacket and making his way to the door. "Um…No homework assignments."

As the class cheered, more as a result of hearing they had no homework than out of any genuine interest in Tommy's family situation, Tommy sprinted from the building as fast as he could.

Arriving at the hospital, Tommy charged straight to the admissions desk.

"I'm here for the Kira Oliver birth." He shouted. "Where is she?"

"Delivery room 7." She answered. "Down to the end of the hall, on the right."

Tommy ran along the hallway, skidding to a halt just outside the delivery room. He had to feel disappointed that he had missed the birth, but his disappointment was short lived. Inside he found the most beautiful image he'd ever seen. Kira was sitting on the bed, her hair matted to her scalp a little by sweat and the exhaustion of labour evident in her eyes, but she looked down at the babies in her arms with a huge, bright smile. The two babies slept peacefully in their mother's embrace.

"Hey there beautiful." Tommy greeted her, kissing her passionately. "You did great."

"They were in a bit of a hurry." She remarked, smiling down at them. "They must have been in a rush to meet their daddy."

Tommy smiled broadly as she said this. "So what do we have?" He asked.

"One of each." She replied with a little smile. She gently jiggled the baby on her right arm. "This is your daughter, Emma."

"Hey there little lady." He cooed, gently picking up the newborn girl. "How are you? I'm your dad."

"And this is your son." Kira continued. "I already picked the name for Emma, so I suppose it's only fair you get to decide on his name."

"I've always liked Frank." Tommy stated. "Little Frank Oliver."

"Frank and Emma." Kira sounded out the names just to see how it felt. "I love it."

As Tommy and Kira embraced once more, they looked down with pride on their new family, their hearts filled with joy.

A few weeks later, they took a weekend trip back to Reefside to show off their children. Hayley greeted them at the door of the cyber café with a huge hug. "Hi there, I never thought I'd see you two in Reefside again so soon."

"We just had to make a couple of visits." Tommy commented.

"So who do we have here?" Hayley asked.

"Well this one is Frank." Tommy answered her, presenting his son. "And this is Emma."

"They're just so beautiful." Hayley cooed as she observed the children. "So where are you guys off to?"

"The park." Kira answered her. "The guys are meeting us there in a little while."

"I see." Hayley replied. "Well I'm sure they'll love the little darlings as much as I do."

"Of course you love them." Kira joked. "You get to hand them back when they get noisy or smelly."

A little before noon, they arrived in the park and made their way over to the flower gardens. Tommy placed an arm around Kira as he noticed a small tear begin to roll down her face.

"It's ok honey." He breathed. "We're here."

Approaching the flowerbed, Kira knelt down, and placed a pair of roses just at the edge of the flowerbed.

"Mom, Dad." She began. "I'd like you to meet your grandchildren."

Fin.

They made it in the end. Kira and Tommy finally get a little chance for some quiet family time (though exactly how quiet it will be with new born twins leaves a lot to be desired.) Hope you all enjoyed that, a sincere thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, this has by far been my most responded to story so far. If anyone wants to ask questions, or just leave a comment, please feel free to PM my account.


End file.
